Good Intent
by Lady Zahara
Summary: Harv's odd feelings for his best friend have been growing stronger. He'd do anything to rid himself of them, even resort to magical means. But will Harv's own clouded disposition be his down fall? HarvFinn
1. Welcome To the Well

_ Harv sat in a small wooden chair, he glared at the small figure before him. He was trapped here, in an endless dimensional space. Blue stretched as far as the eye could see. It was neither warm nor hot, the light came from no source. Other than himself, the chair, and his reluctant company; there was nothing._

_ 'Go away.' He glowered. _

_ 'I can't.' A small green duck quacked. 'You still haven't gone on your journey.' The duck had persistently appeared in his dreams for two years. When it had first arrived, he had been deeply concerned; now it was just annoying. He was perfectly content with the way things were in his life and even though it was his subconscious; he wouldn't give it the pleasure of watching him fold. But he couldn't make it go away until he went on __A Magical Journey of Self Discovery__. So he simply glared at it instead._

_ 'Not going to happen.'_

_ 'But Harvey-'_

_ 'No.' He crossed his arms in defiance._

_ 'You won't feel better until you do, Harvey.' The duck said sadly. 'It'll just get worse.'_

Harv woke up with a start. He struggled to catch his breath, mostly because Big was asleep on his chest. Groaning, he fell back onto the bed, much to Rhodri's displeasure. The dreams had been more frequent in the last few months.

"Get off my arm!" Rhodri hissed. Harv rolled over to let his brother up. He allowed himself a minute to collect and bury his thoughts. This was simply a test of his will, all he had to do was try harder. Though the longer his predicament went on, the hollower his reasoning seemed. He shook his head, not wanting to dwell on it longer. It was time for school.

+ o +

Before he even reached the school, Harv's internal strife began to multiply. Like every day, Harv had to go out of his way to pick up his friend. Though he still wasn't sure why Finn was his friend, as this was the source of nearly every problem that had wormed its way into Harv's peaceful life. Finn was self centered, obnoxious, and today; cold.

"What took you so long? It's freezing outside!" Finn spat. He slid next to Harv and shivered. The November chill had come early this year, and swiftly as well. Finn had been unprepared for this sudden change in weather, he'd have to replan his entire wardrobe now. He received a muttered apology from Harv and the to proceed to school in the rickety cart. Harv was fine with this, until Finn scooted closer to him; only a fluctuating inch remained between them.

"F-Finn!" He exclaimed.

"What? I'm freezing. Do you want me to die?" Harv tried to scoot away, but the cart wouldn't allow him.

"If you're that cold, you should have worn a thicker jacket."

"With this tunic? It's pure angora Harv, I can't cover this up with one of my plain old jackets." Harv had to admit, the lavender tunic looked rather soft, regardless of its practicality. The stiff breeze ruffled the soft fur and Harv dared to wonder what the fabric would feel like under his bare hand. It was probably as soft as it looked, elastic too. Were he to touch Finn's shoulder, it wouldn't take much to slip his hand down the collar and warm the pale skin underneath. Harv immediately looked away and mentally berated himself. It wasn't right for him to think of his friend that way, yet he found himself doing it more and more. "-must be made for the sake of fashion, not that you'd know." The whole time Harv had been thinking, Finn hadn't stopped talking.

"We're here." Harv sighed. The sooner he could put distance between himself and Finn, the better off he'd be.

+ o +

"And so ended the Epic Quest for Sherber." The teacher bellowed. "Not all quests are quite as grand. Many of you may never go on quests at all. I, myself, ventured many times on a Quest for Water."

"BORING!" Finn groaned. "Seriously, what kind of fierce warrior would go on a stupid quest like that?" Finn 'whispered' to Harv.

"The kind that lived." However the teacher was too late. Finn's comment had set off a ripple of conversation through the room about quests and such. All except Harv, who buried his head in his arms. The teacher rubbed his temples. "SILENCE!" Now petrified, the student body settled back into frozen silence. "As I was saying-" Clayton noticed a calloused hand patiently raised. "Yes, Emet?"

"Aren't there any legendary whatevers in Cailburry to quest after? Cursed rivers, buried treasure, fountains of mystic... mysticalness?" Emet asked. It was only the beginning of the day and it had already started.

"Emet." Clayton said slowly for emphasis. "There's nothing like that here. The closest thing we have is the rumored wishing well in the forest, rumored. You-"

"That old thing?" Emet whined.

"What wishing well?" Harv asked, intrigued by the change in topic.

"Just some dirty, old well." Finn drawled.

"Students." Clayton moaned.

"Rumor says the water was purified by unicorn magic." Emet elaborated.

"Eww," Finn cringed, "who would want to drink from a well that a filthy beast dunked its head in?"

"STUDENTS!" Clayton cleared his throat. "Now that you're through." He turned to the board and continued his lecture.

"Doee it really work?" Harv whispered.

"No one knows," Emet smirked, "no one's found it... And lived."

"That's because it's stupid and doesn't exist." Finn argued. "Real magic is never as simple as tossing a coin-" A desk landed inches away from Finn. The three looked up to see the teacher innocently writing on the board, distinctly deskless. "...in a well." Finn finished and promptly ducked to avoid the chair that followed.

+ o +

"Do you think the wishing well grants any wish?" Harv asked.

"No, because it doesn't exist." Finn grunted.

"O-of course." Harv said sheepishly. "But if it did. Would it?" Finn sighed.

"I suppose, hypothetically speaking, it could. I mean that's what it's for. You know, granting wishes and all." He rubbed his arms in a vain attempt to shield them from the wind. Harv gleamed the general meaning from Finn's words as a yes and continued.

"And, if this nonexistent well was existent; how... would you make a wish?" Finn eyed him.

"You toss in a coin and make your wish in you head... Why?" Finn had finally taken notice of Harv's odd behavior. "You're not thinking of looking for it are you?"

"W-what? Me?" Harv laughed nervously. "No, I-I wouldn't do something like that."

"Good." Finn quipped, satisfied with the answer. "There's no point wasting your time and energy on children's stories. Speaking of children, mother's taking me to the palace again to visit the princess. I think it's just a ruse, because the other day-" Harv stopped listening at this point. In Cailburry, there's only one place where a unicorn would have touched anything. And he was determined to find it.

+ o +

This was stupid, completely and utterly stupid. Harv shook his head. Finn was right, there probably was noting there. Magic was a dangerous thing to tamper with. But if there was a chance, even a minute one, that he could fix everything. Then he was going to try, it was the least he could do. He cautiously ventured into the forest Finn charmingly named 'The Unicorn's Domain'. Dead leaves littered the forest floor and curled around the soles of his boots. With batted breath, Harv wandered toward a stone column a few paces from the lake. He was painfully conscious of the pence clenched in his hand; his pocket money for the month. If this didn't work, he'd be out a lot of money.

Finally the well came into focus. Despite the chilling wind, fresh green vines coiled around the well with soft blue buds. _Desire_ was carved in the wooden rod that supported a torn rope. Harv peeked over the wall of the well into the penetrating darkness. The well seemed mystic enough, maybe this would work after all. He took a deep breath and tossed the penny into the well. When a splash echoed back up the well, Harv fell to his knees.

_"I wish I didn't have these sinful thoughts."_ He begged in his mind. _"Please, please banish this impurity from me. I don't know how much longer I can last."_

"HEY!" And angry voice shouted. "What do you think you're doing?!" Harv jolted from his spot on the ground and ran. He was gone before a very angry, very human Hevvin managed to reach the well. He looked between Harv retreat and the well. "Stupid humans, tossing their crap in my sink." He eyed the well. "AND THESE FLOWERS ARE BACK!" He ripped the vines to revile a brass plaque. On it, the following was inscribed.

_To all who have dreams that wouldn't come true,_

_Drop a coin in the water for hope to renew._

_No reward will come from the wish your words host,_

_This well grants the desire you yearn for most._

Either way, Harv wouldn't have been able to read it.


	2. Study

_ Harv once again found himself in the same blue vacuum of space. Paper stars now hung in the air, perhaps it was night. Did dream worlds even have a night and day? It was then Harv realized he was alone. For once he wasn't being pestered by his subconscious. It had worked! He didn't have to worry about his soul again. Faintly he heard a disgruntled quack. With reluctance, he walked across the room. It seemed endless as he passed row after row of yellow paper stars. Eventually, he reached the source of the noise._

_ 'Curse you dog!' The duck flapped angerily at a floating image of a puppy. 'You've ruined everything! All that progress- poof! Gone.' It glared at the puppy, which smiled vacantly. Harv shifted uncomfortably in the bizarre silence. 'You take that back vile fiend!' Another pause. 'How dare you! You have no idea the trouble you've caused.' Harv backed away slowly. Now would be a good time to wake up._

+ o +

Harv happily doodled on his desk. For the first time in a long time, he didn't feel guilty. It was like a weight was lifted from his shoulders.

"Harv.: He hummed a tuneless song as he added another wing to his dragon. "Harv!" He looked up to see Finn at his desk. "The bell rang, class is over." Harv nodded and packed up his things. The two meandered into the courtyard with their lunch. "You're in a good mood today." Finn commented. "I'm surprised you haven't started to freak out over finals." He groaned. "This is so stupid. when will I ever have to use a weapon, let alone be tested on it in the real world."

"Wait, when's finals?" Harv said through a mouthful of apple. Finn cringed at his lack of manners and daintily tossed a napkin at Harv.

"In, like, three weeks. Weren't you paying attention in class?" Finn took Harv's now vacant stare as a no. "Geez, what would you do without me? Lord teacher said it will be a two part exam this year. A written test and a field test." Finn shook his head.

"What do you mean written test? Like true/false?" Finn stared at Harv incredulously.

"No; an essay, worth half the exam." Finn downed the last of his juice. "It's on battle tactics or something like that. It should be a breeze for you."

"An essay!?" Harv moaned. "I can't do an essay!"

"Of course you can." Finn scoffed. "Why wouldn't you?"

"But, and essay means you have to use large words. On paper!" Harv held his face in his hands. So much for his great day. "I can't write that stuff." He mumbled.

"What did you say?" Finn gasped. The bell rang through the school.

"Arggh~ See you after 5th period." Harv half-heartedly waved.

"Wait, Harvey!"

+ o +

Harv couldn't write. This thought clung to Finn's mind as he plucked the strings on his harp. Harv couldn't write!? How could he have gotten this far without writing? It was a staple of English society for crying out loud! The only people who couldn't write were lowly peasants. He unconsciously played a sour note.

Well it was simply impossible for Harv to not write. He was just exaggerating. Still, if he really couldn't write an essay... I chill had worked its way through his body and settled unpleasantly in his stomach.

"That's a sorry tune you're playing." Shad sighed. "You shouldn't do that to that harp."

"Who asked you!" Finn snapped. Stupid Harv and his stupid illiteracy. He would make sure Harv knew just how unacceptable this was.

+ o +

"-I mean, if he can't pass the class; how is he supposed to protect me?" Finn griped. A needle jabbed his leg.

"I know Finn," Emet growled, "I could hear you yelling at Harv earlier. The whole school could." Finn pouted at her for hurting him. Then continued to complain while she hemmed his pants with fur.

"And what about me? Even if Harv does pass, it wouldn't do him any good if I'm dead. These stupid warrior classes are going to be the death of me. Literally."

"They aren't that hard, you just don't bother trying." Emet sighed.

"Well, that's because it's stupid." Another needle jabbed his ankle. "You did that on purpose." About a year ago it had slipped out that Finn had a crush on the tailor's guild's daughter.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." It didn't end well. She had gone out of her way to keep Finn at bay afterward. That did not stop him from needing clothes, however.

"Either way, I can't skip out on this test. Anymore sick days and I'll have to repeat the entire class." Finn sighed. "Weapons are so bulky and crude. Anything with even an ounce of elegance automatically becomes complicated to use." He looked down at Emet. "If only there was someone who could practice with me."

"Then ask Harv." Emet said without missing a beat.

"But Emet, he'd too good. I don't want to get hurt." Finn sighed. "Besides, he's got to work on his writing."

"Then help him study." Emet sighed. What would it take to get Finn to be quiet? "You both have stuff to work on, why not study for once in your life?" Finn clapped his hands together.

"Of course! I can invite him over to my place and I can tutor him! It shouldn't take too long." He hopped down from the pedestal. "Then we can swap stories and I can fix that hair. Oh, and I'll need snacks!"

"Hey," Emet called, "I'm not done yet!"

+ o +

"A study sleep over?" Harv asked incredulously. Finn could barely contain his own excitement.

"Yep! I can give you a crash course in English tonight. The sooner you start, the easier that essay will be. With my help, this final will be a snap."

"I don't know." Harv focused on the road.

"Oh come one Harvey! It's a Wednesday, you don't have work tonight." Finn whined.

"Yeah but-" The whole thing sounded suspiciously girly.

"And its only one night, just to assess the damage. I can help you between classes too."

"But-"

"Harvey." Finn pouted.

"...If you help me, you have to work on your weapons technique." Harv relented. "I don't want this to turn to one of those personal projects of yours."

"Fine." Finn sighed. "I'll practice later." He hid a mischievous smile by turning his head toward the path before them. "But let's not worry about that now. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

"What bridge?"

"Never mind." Finn groaned.

+ o +

Large pink pillows laid sprawled on the hard wood floor of the living room. The light of the crackling fire reflected off the polished floor. Papers and a bowl of snacks lay already prepared.

"Just hang your coat on the rack." Finn said excitedly. He shed his own tick coat and pounced onto one of the pillows. "This is so exciting! Our first sleep over and the house is all to ourselves!" Harv froze, his coat barely touching the rack.

"What do you mean?"

"Mother's out on business right now. Something to do with a flying disk." He was with Finn. Alone. Why did that make him so nervous? Finn gestured to a pillow. "Come on. Sit down Harv, we need to get stated." Harv reluctantly sat down on a pillow. "Now I have some poems here that I wrote a while back. Just read through it and circle the words you can't read." Harv took the paper and a quill and began to read through the shot epic Finn had compiled on random topics. When he finished, Finn snatched the paper away. "Now write what it was about in your own words."  
"But you know what it's about, you wrote it." Finn pressed a finger to Harv's lips.

"I know that. I just want to see where you're at with your writing." Harv didn't move until Finn retracted his finger. He could feel his skin prickle where he had been touched. What was wrong with him? He stared at the paper below him, unable to focus on the poems he had just read.

"Really Harvey, you don't know what pale means?"

"Well... umm... I didn't see what a-a bucket had to do with..." He mumbled.

"Not P-A-I-L, P-A-L-E. You know; whitish, fair, with little color." Finn shook his head. "Use common sense Harv." Harv mumbled something else. Probably an excuse or apology. Either way, Finn looked up from the heavily circled paper to Harv's suspiciously blank paper. He frowned and leaned forward to double check. "Harv, you haven't written anything."

Harv looked up, surprised Finn was so close. The blond's eyes gleamed with worry guised in annoyed suspicion. His lips tugged into a small pout. He wasn't that far away. Only about a foot. It wouldn't take much to close the distance between the two and place his lips on Finn's. A few gentle movements and he could pull Finn closer- Harv paled. He shouldn't have those thoughts anymore. He was cured. He had made the wish and everything. But the more he fought it, the more his eyes drifted to Finn's lips. His own felt bare, and he wanted to change that. But he shouldn't, couldn't!

"Harvey?" His want intensifed. It was too much for him to handle.

"Finn I- I have to go to the bathroom!" Harv panicked and ran into the powder room. He slammed the door shut, his hands clasped over his face like his lips would jump off if he didn't. He shouldn't be having these thoughts and certainly shouldn't have urges. Was this something even magic couldn't fix? He splashed his face with cold water to keep himself from breaking down right there. He was a warrior, a good one too. A warrior never cried. He glanced back at the door where he was sure Finn was still in the lounge utterly confused. He couldn't leave the house. If he left, Finn would figure out something was wrong. The last thing he needed right now was for Finn to find out how disgusting he really was. He couldn't stay locked in the bathroom all night either, though. He'd just have to wait it out and resist temptation until he could leave casually. Until the next morning.

Finn wasn't good at interpreting other people's emotions, but that night the tension from Harv was almost palpable. As he drifted off to sleep, the blond could have sworn he felt callused fingers gently brush back his bangs.


	3. Practice Makes Perfect

_This was his dream, his world. No one here could judge him, it wasn't real. So he wasn't really sobbing on the floor. It had taken him forever to finally drift off to sleep, the events of last night had not been kind to him. He couldn't even blame Finn at this point. Finn had done nothing to provoke any feeling in him; but they had still been there, threatening to bubble to the surface. _

_ 'You aren't being punished.' The duck soothed._

_ 'Then why,' Harv moaned, 'why do I keep having these feelings?'_

_ 'It's perfectly natural for you to feel this way.'_

_ 'No! It's not!' Harv shouted. 'It's sinful, and wrong, and you're not helping!' He glared at the mallard. 'Just go away.' The duck stood there, with a sad look in its eyes. Harv's anger melted into desperation. 'Please.'_

_ 'I can't'_

Harv woke up and looked over at Finn zonked out on his bed. A wave of relief washed over Harv as he felt no immediate urge to kiss his best friend. His gaze drifted to the ornate ceiling and he felt himself loose his grasp of what happened in his dream. It was another day, another chance to fix whatever was wrong within him. How had he kept himself from caring about Finn before? He searched his brain for something, anything. The only solution he could come up with was distance. He just needed to make sure he didn't get any closer to Finn. Which meant no more sleepovers. ever.

+ o +

Finn had become increasingly aware that something was off with Harv. Anytime Finn offered to hang out with Harv afterschool, Harv had declined. The only time Harv didn't completely avoid him was at school. Even during his little tutoring sessions, Harv did the work silently. However, there was obvious improvement, and much to Finn's delight Harv's had finally grasped the concept of silent letters. Still, Finn was concerned by Harv's increased silence. Maybe this exam was stressing him out more than he let on. He did have a habit of dwelling on things unnecessarily.

"Whenever mother feels upset, she usually eats the good chocolate." Finn mused. He thought about what Harv was forced to eat for lunch and stuck out his tongue in disgust. If he had to eat that every day, he'd be depressed too. AN idea forming, Finn packed extra food in his bag for later that day.

+ o +

"Don't eat that." Finn said and slapped Harv's sandwich out of his hand into the dirt.

"Hey!" Finn set down his bad and pulled out bread and cheese. He offered one of the small loaves to Harv, bouncing it gently in his hand until Harv took it. Finn then proceeded to pull out other servings of goods, always sure that Harv took what was offered to him."What's this for?"

"...to eat." Finn drawled. "Come on, we don't have all day."

"This... is for me?" Harv asked amazed by the spread.

"Of course, who else would eat this. Me?" Finn scoffed. "I can't eat all this by myself Harv." He rolled his eyes and took a bit of apple. "You're welcome."

"Hunh?" Harv startled, then looked back at the food. "Oh, yeah. Thanks." Harv gave a guilty look at his dirt covered sandwich and ate the food he was served. He didn't deserve this, he hadn't done anything to earn it. "Why did you do this?"

"You're my friend." Finn said without batting an eye. "Besides, you've been working too hard lately. And I know you'd never treat yourself to anything." Finn shook his head like it was the strangest thing he'd ever heard. "Honestly, it's not a crime to indulge yourself once in a while." He saw Harv deflate in his peripheral vision. "Is the food good?"

"Yeah." Harv gave a weak smile. "It is."

"Good, it should be." Finn swelled with pride, like a gentle euphoria. He couldn't help but grin at the fact that Harv was happy with something he'd done. "Mother only allows the best into our house. The other day-" Harv half heartedly paid attention to Finn's story about Turkish delight from Turkey. Something about what Finn had said twisted his heart up even more.

+ o +

Harv's dad had needed the cart earlier that morning. So, as Finn's friend, it was his duty to walk Finn home. The wanna-be bard flailed his arms excitedly about as he talked.

"So I told him I didn't need his help. But he insisted that I did and he wouldn't leave me alone after that. I already know all there is about 3/4ths time. You know I know all about 3/4ths time. but he didn't." Finn pulled at his hair. "He's just so annoying Harv, you wouldn't believe it. All he does is talk about himself and no matter how many time I've told him to go away, he won't leave." Finn ranted. "Do you know anybody like that?" It was obvious Finn was trying to allow Harv to talk. But complaining to Finn about Finn didn't seem like a very good idea.

"Umm... No?"

"Well that's good." Finn smiled up at him. Then his irate expression returned. "One Shad is enough. Seriously I can't imagine anything more-" He stopped mid-sentence.

"What, what is it." Harv looked around and saw Hevvin in unicorn form. He stared at the two, obviously unprepared for their arrival. However, Hevvin's schedule was flexible, and there was always time to try to kill Finn. "You!" Hevvin whinnied; this was going to be fun! He galloped toward Finn at full speed, only to be blocked by Harv. Colliding with each other, the two tumbled to the ground. Harv struggled to pin Hevvin down, but hooves and a horn were flying about.

"Finn, do something!" Harv shouted as Hevvin started to get the upper hand. Finn was rooted to the spot as he watched to two brawl.

"Like what? I'm useless in a fight Harv, you know that. That's why I need you." Finn looked around, but couldn't find anything. So he resorted to his most useful battle technique, squealing in fear. Harv eventually freed a fist long enough to punch the mythical beast in the face.

Hevvin wasn't one to complain; but dang it, that hurt! He back away from the angry sword's man to avoid another bashing. This gave Harv a chance to draw his sword, ultimately shattering any chance Hevvin had to kill Finn that day. He gave an indignant snort and stormed home to sort his collection like he planned.

"That was amazing Harv," Finn cheered, "your warrior's reputation precedes you." Finn stopped his praise to see Harv glaring at him. "What?"

"Finn," Harv said with irritation. The blond did not like the tone of Harv's voice. "what do you mean you're useless in a fight?"

"Uhh... Oh look, you're hurt." Finn laughed nervously. "Let's get you to mother, she has some bandages in the guest room."

"Finn," Harv insisted, "you said you were going to practice your combat skills. The Final is about a week away from now."

"It's just a few scratches," Finn continued, "but still, it's best we clean it up to prevent infection." Harv wouldn't let Finn distract him.

"Finn, you haven't been practicing; again." Harv through his hands in the air.

"So." Finn huffed. "It's barbaric and dangerous and I'll need to swing a sword as a bard. That's your job."

"I can't do your test for you Finn."

"That's not a bad idea." Finn grinned. "A simple illusion spell-"

"No. No magic." Harv crossed his arms. "You have to practice."

"What if I just-"

"No magic."

"Harvey! this archaic decision that all magic is bad is ridiculous." Finn pouted. "It won't hurt anybody if I make it look like something happened when it didn't."

"That's called lying, Finn." Harv sighed and the two began to walk home again. "You can't be truly independent if you keep relying on your mother's magic to get you out of trouble."

"Shows what you know. When have I ever asked my mother to use magic since you've known me." Harv thought a moment.

"The tournament. She came there-"

"And picked me up. She never laid a finger on Darren." Harv stopped and thought some more.

"The only time you've seen my mother's magic was when she tried to curse you. A curse, which I might add, could only be broken by the person it affected." Finn shrugged. "I can't control my mother Harv, but I can keep her from hurting you. It's one of the few things I can do." He mumbled the last sentence under his breath. Then shook his head. This was no way for an incredibly handsome and talented bard to behave.

"You still need to practice." Harv looked away to stifle the blush that had crept over his face.

"But I don't want to." Finn emphasized, as if that in itself could justify the whole thing. Harv felt the fluttering in his heart become squashed under irritation again. "I hate getting into fights." And yet, he caused so many.

"Then work no your archery." Harv offered. "It's a long rang weapon, so you won't get into close combat if you practice."

"I'm not like you Harv, I can't learn how to use a weapon in fifteen minutes." Harv had grown tired of Finn's excuses. He wasn't kidding when he said he didn't want studying to turn into another _'Finn's great sacrifice for a poor boy' _episodes.

"Then I'll help you." Harv stated.

"I'm a delicate- wait, What!?" Finn looked at Harv like he was crazy.

"I'll help you with your archery. Tomorrow, after work." For once, Harv had left Finn no room to protest. They were already at Finn's house and Harv had begun to walk home.

"But Harv!" Finn called. But his friend simply waved goodbye. "Harv get back here, this conversation isn't over! Harvey!" Harv didn't even look back, causing Finn to stomp his foot in frustration. "Sometimes you can be so stubborn!"

+ o +

Trying to help Finn with combat class was like pulling teeth. First he had to get a bow for Finn to practice with, then he had to find a place for them to practice at. Which, in turn, made actually getting Finn to practice all the more difficult. Since he had to physically take Finn to the makeshift practice range, both weren't in the best of moods. Finn sat, arms crossed, and did his best to ignore Harv. All the more reason for Harv to wonder why he was doing this.

"Come on Finn; if you don't practice, you'll fail the class." Harv sighed. "Why aren't you letting me help you?" Finn shifted in place. He had to stay quiet and punish Harv for being so mean. But he was asking for his opinion! And everyone knows that Finn couldn't resist giving his opinion.

"Abrasions." Finn said hotly. "Lacerations. Punctures. Fractures. Bruises. Sprains. Dislocations, should I go on?" He glared at Harv. "I don't want to get hurt. Every time you trick me into sparring with you-"

"Trick you?" Harv sputtered under Finn's voice.

"I get injured. " Finn continued. "And no amount of cute, puppy-dog eyes will get me to do it. Not again." He turned up his nose, squashing any chance Harv would notice what he said with his attitude.

"Finn, I wasn't going to spar with you." Harv sighed.

"Then why am I here?" Finn huffed.

"Target practice." Harv gestured to a bale of hay behind him with a hastily painted target on it. "The bow was your best weapon, but you're aim... It just needs work O.K." Finn hostility left him and for the first time he took notice of his surroundings.

"Oh." He said quietly. "So, no fighting."

"No, just hitting a target." Harv offered Finn the bow and arrows he borrowed from the school. Finn snatched them and tried to cover up his embarrassment.

"Well I suppose I could try; seeing as you had your heart set on it and all." Harv shook his head.

"Fine, just try to hit the target already." Finn nodded and pulled back the bow. He closed his eyes and let go of the arrows, which zoomed straight toward the grass and lodged into the ground. Harv chuckled. "Well it would help if you actually looked at the target when you try to his it."

"S-Shut up!" Finn's face heated up.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Harv controlled his snickers. "Try again." Finn pouted, but none the less pulled the bow all the way back. When he released it, the string snapped, making Finn squeak. This time, the arrow buried itself snapped making Finn squeak. This time the arrow buried itself within the bark of a nearby tree. "O.K.," Harv said now that he had a better idea what Finn was doing wrong, "you're pulling the bow too tight. If you loosen your grip, you'll be able to control where the arrow flies better." Finn stared at him, then nocked another arrow.

"I still think this is stupid." Finn muttered. He pulled the arrow all the way back, his grip lax. The arrow slipped from his fingers and landed in the grass by his feet. "Great advice Harv, that was really helpful." Finn said, his words dripping with sarcasm.

"Finn, that's not what I meant." He sighed. "Look, here." He picked the arrow up and slipped it back into Finn's grip. With his own hand, he gently prompted Finn to tighten his grip on the projectile. "Now ease up on the bow." He guided Finn's hand to the desired position, his voice soft. "Widen your stance. Exhale and release." By some miracle the arrow hit the center ring. "See, that wasn't so hard." Harv's breath ghosted over Finn's ear.

The blond shuddered and turned to snap at Harv for breathing all over him. When he looked up at Harv, he froze. They were awfully close, so close he could barely breath without brushing up against him. He tried to tell Harv to step away, but he couldn't find the words. His heart was pounding a mile a minute as he stared helplessly up into Harv's blue eyes.

"Finn, are you feeling alright? You look a little flushed." Finn nodded ever so slightly, still unable to pull away. Hair and clothes aside, Harv wasn't unpleasant to look at. Maybe even attractive? Now this in itself wouldn't normally be a problem. But the fact that he noticed this to begin with was mildly alarming. "I-I'll go get us some water." Harv stuttered when he realized they had been touching each other a little too long to be considered normal. How could he let that happen? What was he thinking? He was supposed to be keeping distance between them. What if Finn had noticed? "You, uh, sure you're feeling alright?" Harv cautiously brought Finn a canteen.

"I don't know, I feel a little light headed." Finn shook his head, why was it so hard for him to collect his thoughts? "It's probably nothing... but if it is," Finn said with a mischievous tone. "I should go home and rest."

"And skip practice? I don't think so." Harv crossed his arms, irritation renewed. "I protected you with a hideous fever last spring and didn't complain once."

"You sound like an old man Harv." Finn sulked.

"I don't care. I'm not going to let you fail." He plopped down on the ground. "We're not leaving until you can hit that target on your own." Harv felt like punching himself after he said that. Now he was stuck with Finn for a couple more hours. Finn drew another arrow and tried to mimic what Harv had taught him. His stance was off and his hands were shaking. The arrow missed the target by a foot and Harv watched attentively as Finn drew another arrow. Slender arms, vibrant eyes, and a beautiful, pensive stare worked together; and missed the target. Harv muffled his groan.

He really put his foot in his mouth this time.


	4. That Nagging Feeling

_ It was getting harder to ignore the duck. He could practically feel its sulky stare in his back. But he couldn't look at it, he had the sinking feeling that something bad would happen if he did._

_ 'We need to talk.' The duck sighed. Harv remained in his stubborn silence. 'It's important.' Harv continued to sulk. 'I'm only trying to help.'_

_ 'Well I didn't ask for your help!' Harv bellowed. 'I have enough problems without you coming along and messing things up. Like finals.' He held his head in his hands. 'I wish you, would just go away.'_

_ 'You don't mean that.'_

_ 'Oh yeah, how much you want to bet?'_

_ 'A wish is just a petty want.' It fluffed its feathers. 'You may wish for me to leave, but it is not your desire to be alone.'_

_ 'Go away.'_

_ 'Please Harv, listen to me.' The duck pleaded. 'You need to wake up from this delusion before it is too late. No one truly wants what they wish for. You need to figure out what it is you truly want before it's too late.'_

Harv woke up on the floor of his room, his brother towered over him. Rhodri thrusted a dented can toward Harv's face.

"It's for you." He huffed. "Jerk." Harv frowned and took the can to his ear.

"Hello?" Harv groaned. "Who is this?"

"Harv! Thank goodness, your brother wouldn't let me talk to you. I had to call, like, seven times."

"Finn?" Harv tried to clear his head. "Finn, it's Sunday; what are you doing up this early?"

"Mother's taking us to the palace. Get dressed."

"Hunh? I don't remember-"

"It snuck up on me too, Harv. I didn't have time to come up with something. So get ready."

"I can't go to the palace Finn."

"Don't worry. I can scrape up something that will fit you. We'll be by to pick you up in forty-five minutes. See you later Harv."

"Finn!" It was too late; Finn had already hung up.

"Oh, you're up?" His mother smiled at him. "Good, could you please get breakfast ready. I'll be out in a bit." Harv looked over his shoulder to see Rhodri pretending to be asleep.

"Alright mom." It was too early for him to be dealing with this.

+ o +

"Harvey, you're a mess." This was the understatement of the year. He was covered in goat hair and hay from the small revolution among the goats. They had escaped through a loose board in the pen and Harv was the only one that had to round them up again. Needless to say, he was not in the mood for a trip to the palace. "Well no madder," Finn sighed, "I have a brush and change of clothes in my satchel. We'll have you spruced up in a jiffy."

"I don't want to go." Harv grumped.

"Don't be silly Harv; of course you want to go." Finn chuckled. "There are a bunch of important people there, we can't disappoint them. Besides, do you remember the last time I went to the palace without you?" Harv remembered all too well how Finn had been kidnapped. Finn had simpered at him about it for a whole week.

"Fine." Harv relented.

"I knew you'd see it my way." Finn tossed a set of clothes at him. "Now put these on; I'll have to fix your hair on the way."

+ o +

By the time they had reached the palace Harv's hair had been dehayed, yanked through a brush, and tied back at the nape of his neck with a ribbon. A ribbon! He had protested, but Finn only heard what he wanted to hear and tied it anyway. The clothes his 'friend' had forced him to wear were itchy and an obnoxious shade of green. He pulled at the scratchy gold ascot Finn had nearly choked him with.

"Stop fussing with it Harv." Finn nagged. "It'll come undone again." Harv dropped his hand and resigned himself to silent indigence. "There should be brunch in the dining hall. Come on, let's go."

"Brunch?" Harv involuntarily cringed at the nightmarish visions of him being trapped in a quiet room trying to figure out which fork to use.

"You know, the meal between breakfast and lunch." Finn said with a shrug. "The king's already eaten, so there shouldn't be too many people there." He turned to Harv. "Besides, I pulled you away from breakfast. You didn't think I'd let you starve, did you?"

"Well, no-" Harv said guiltily.

"Then what's the problem?" Harv couldn't come up with anything good, so he resigned himself to follow behind Finn. It seemed like he could never win an argument with Finn. Part of it was Finn's ability to pull out adjectives that Harv had never heard of, but mostly it was Harv's inherit inability to put his own feelings into words. Like when Finn had asked him to go to the palace with him. He had a very good reason to not want to go; he didn't belong here and he felt extremely out of place. But he couldn't find the words to explain that to Finn in a way that he'd accept other than he didn't feel like it. And something like that wasn't good enough for Finn.

They entered the grandiose dining hall to find it empty. Light gleamed off of the spread of fruits and pastries. Though clearly the banquet had already been picked over, it was still grander then what Harv was used to.

"You go ahead and get what you want. I'll find us the best table." And by best, he meant a table near the west wall that looked out into the court yard. Should Darren arrive, he wanted ample time to spot him and leave.

"I don't recall demons ever being allowed in the palace," a voice snarled behind him, "do you Sheil?"

"No, I'm pretty sure evil witches aren't on the guest list either." Shiel glowered.

"Hey guys." Finn chuckled nervously. "Long time no see." The two squires merely glared at him in response.

"Where's your body guard?" Darren sneered. Finn dared to glance back to Harv at the other end of the room. Following his gaze, Darren stifled a laugh. "The peasant boy? You actually brought him here? I was just being rhetorical."

"They've really lowered the standards at the gates." Shiel mused. "Maybe I can finally show girls around the castle."

"Shiel, focus." Darren addressed. "We have business to take care of."

"We don't want any trouble Darren." Finn sighed. "Just leave us alone and we won't bother you."

"I'm afraid it's too late for that." Darren loomed over Finn. "You made sure of that with your little curse."

"Oh come on!" Finn shouted with exasperation. "You're still going on about that? How many times do I have to tell you; I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" He waved his arms for emphasis. "I thought you'd have figured that out by now."

"You impudent little snake!" Darren reached for his sword.

+ o +

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Harv turned from the table to see Finn flanked by the two knights in training. He couldn't hear the rest of what Finn had said, but judging by Darren's stance, it hadn't done him any good. Harv's patience was already thin; the last thing he needed was an angry squire chasing after them. He dropped the plate of food onto the table and rushed across the room as Darren reached for his sword.

"You impudent little snake!" Darren hissed. "You dare insult me? I-" Harv grabbed hold of Darren's wrist and pulled it away from his sword.

"Leave Finn alone." Harv grouched.

"You've grown rather bold." Darren observed. "Leave, this isn't your fight."

"It is if you plan to hurt Finn." Harv insisted. Darren regarded the boy before wrenching his hand free. Shiel gave Darren a questioning glance, but the brunette merely raised a hand to silence his friend. He could handle this himself.

"It's a shame. You could have been useful to Cailburry instead of aiding this villain's reign of tyranny."

"What reign of tyranny?" Harv exclaimed. "Sure he's annoying-"

"Hey!" Finn exclaimed.

"but that doesn't make him evil." Harv declared. "Come on Finn, let's go."

"We can't let you do that." Darren came between Harv and Finn. Harv glared at the taller boy and immediately punched Darren in the face.

"HARV!" Finn stumbled to his feet.

"Dare!" The blond squire rushed to his friend's side. Though still conscious, he was in no shape to chase after them.

"Harv, you just-" Harv grabbed Finn's hand and pulled him along as the two ran.

"Come on."

"You've made a huge mistake peasant." Darren groaned on the floor. "When that cretin's spell breaks, you'll be left with nothing."

"Harv?" Finn looked away from Darren as they left the room and up to his friend. He couldn't see his expression.

"Just ignore him." Harv squeezed Finn's hand in reassurance and Finn felt light headed once more. His heart was racing so fast it nearly jumped into his throat. The skin on skin contact with Harv seemed to intensify the strange new feeling. They continued their retreat until a decent amount of distance was between them and the quires. Even as they slowed to a stop, Harv didn't let go; not that Finn minded.

"Harv, you don't believe what Darren said; do you?" Finn said carefully. "That I cast a spell on you." Harv was so hard to predict in moments like these. He was so trusting, that he'd believe anything he was told. It had gotten him in trouble a number of times. But if Harv thought that Finn had used magic on him, he may consider it grounds to break off their friendship.

"No." Harv said, aggression and despair edged at his voice. "He's just... a little unstable." Harv muttered. He turned to face Finn with a sad smile. "I'm not gonna' ditch you just because someone else hates you." He knew he wasn't under a spell. If he was, the well would have worked.

"Well, good." Finn raised his head aloof, face flushed. "I wouldn't expect any less." It was getting harder for Finn to think straight; he was feeling funny... Not bad, just different. Harv finally let go of Finn's hand. But for the first time, Finn noticed that the movement was drawn out a bit, so that the touch lingered as long as possible. He stared at his hand perplexed, as if an explanation for what had just happened would be written on his palm.

"We should go find your mom." Harv mumbled. Finn startled slightly, then nodded.

When they finally met up with Leenan, they had a difficult time explaining what had happened. Though much to Finn's confusion, the light headed feeling was not leaving him as quickly as it had the first time. But no madder, shopping would surely distract him from the day's events.


	5. The Exam

With all of the antics that had went on over the weekend; Harv had completely forgotten about the exams. He groaned as the ragged parchment was passed around the room.

"This is not a snack." Clayton instructed. "You will be given only one sheet of paper, one." He glared at Emet. "You will only write on one side of the paper and there will be no talking. This essay will be on the practical application of sword fighting." With a final scathing look to the class, he sat at his desk. "You have an hour. Begin." Finn gave Harv an encouraging smile and the group began to test.

+ o +

"How do you think you did?" Finn asked as the class filed out to the practice field. The warrior boy sighed at the dirt.

"Not too good. I couldn't think of what to write for the first half and then I had to rush to finish."

"I'm sure you did fine. The teacher's standards are low." Finn shrugged. "What about you Emet? How do you think you did?"

"Fine; naturally." She smirked at him. "Good luck on the field. You're gonna' need it." She chuckled heartily and jogged ahead.

"Don't listen to him Finn, he's just messing with you. You'll do fine. You have been practicing, haven't you?" He looked up at Finn and was surprised to see him staring at him. "Finn?" The blond shook his head as if snapping out of a trance.

"Sorry, I zoned out for a bit." Finn quickened their pace. "What did you say?"

"Did you practice your archery?" Harv frowned in concern, Finn had seemed a little off since the incident at the palace. He didn't seem sick or anything, but every now and again he'd catch Finn lost in thought.

"Oh." Finn bit his lip to hide a guilty smile. "Maybe."

"Finn!"

"Well I grew an inch, and mother wanted to make sure all my clothes fit. And then this new fabric came in from the east; so I might have, sort of, been busy for most of the week." Finn tittered. "But I did practice a bit, just not to your egregious standards." At this Harv sighed.

"I shouldn't have to hold you at knife point to get you to practice."

"Don't get huffy with me Harv. I did try." Finn defended. "I'll be fine."

"SIT DOWN MAGGOTS!" Clayton bellowed at his students.

"Just fine." Finn whimpered.

"Today, we'll be testing your ability to hold you own in battle. Unfortunately, we aren't allowed to kill you if you fail anymore. The king finds it too... depressing." Clayton shrugged. "So, instead, we'll have to use blunt, safety weapons coated in smashed berries. If you are marked in a vital area with this stuff, you fail. BUT, you won't pass until you mark your opponent in place of a lethal blow. Any questions?" Clayton pointed to Trevor. "Yes?"

"Who is out opponent?"

"I'm so glad you asked." Clayton sniggered. "Class, each of you will be up against an old super star of Warrior U. Number one in his class, Brutus." Brutus was an eight foot, ten monster; clad in leather armor. His weapon was a giant club coated in mulberries. "So, who's first?"

+ o +

"Great job Harv," Clayton scribbled a few notes down, "next time keep your foot work in mind." Harv nodded and hobbled over to his friends.

"You're gonna' want to ice that." Cliff whispered.

"Alright Finn, you're up." Clayton drawled.

"What, me? Can't somebody else go next?"

"Everybody else has already gone." Clayton jerked his thumb toward the rack of 'safe' weapons. "Let's get this over with. Weapon of choice?"

"Bow." Finn squeaked. He pealed himself off the ground and gathered up his supplies.

"Remember Finn," Harv hollered, "one shot, that's all it takes." Finn nodded in agreement, then turned to face his opponent. Finn stared up at his opponent, his meekness clearly upsetting to the larger foe. Brutus swung his club with a wide sweeping motion, which Finn narrowly avoided. The blond fumbled with his bow and reached for his quiver, but it wasn't there.

He looked to the side and saw it lying in the dirt. When he had run, he must have dropped it. Finn scrambled toward his ammo, only to be chased off by the club again. This time, the club arched over Brutus's head and smashed the quiver along with its contents.

"No!" Finn shrieked. The uni-browed giant growled at him in irritation. He had expected to hit Finn with that blow and finally get to go home. With a roar, he swung his club wildly.

"Yeah," Cliff sighed, "he's dead."

"Totally." Emet agreed.

"Hey don't say that." Harv looked for a sign of positive affirmation from his friends.

"Yeah," Trevor said, "Finn could totally sing the guy into submission." The group digested this for a moment. As Harv held his head in his hands, his friends snickered at the thought.

"What, was it something I said?" Trevor turned to Cliff.

"...you tried." Was all Cliff could say to assure his friend. During this side conversation, Finn had been chased all around the practice field. Unfortunately, no amount of cardio could prepare him for a lumbering warrior with a three foot club. He was running out of steam and fast.

The next thing Finn knew, he was tumbling to the ground face first. Groaning, Finn rolled over to see what it was he had tripped on. His quiver laid smashed by his feet and Brutus only a few paces away from wear Finn lay. The blond clenched his hands in fear and felt something thin in the dirt. It was an arrow half! With only a few seconds to make a decision, Finn nocked the arrow half and fired.

Brutus froze, mid strike, and lifted a thick hand to his forehead. He brought his fingertips to eye level to see them covered in purple juice, then looked to Finn's scurrying form.

"What happened?" Clayton frowned and looked up from his doodle. He hadn't heard any grunts or impacts for a few seconds now. Brutus pointed to his own forehead in confusion. "Oh... Uh... Finn, it looked like you pass; it guess."

"I passed?" Finn stopped cringing and turned to Brutus whose forehead was marked by Finn's blunt arrow. "I passed!" He sprinted toward his friends with renewed energy. "Guys, I passed!" Harv stood up as Finn bounced over.

"You passed?" A shy smile spread across his face.

"I PASSED!" Finn flung himself at Harv in an excited hug.

"Finn! I can't-" Harv choked out. "My leg-" Harv struggled to stay upright with Finn swinging on his neck; but his injured leg buckled under the increased weight.

"Ah!" Harv toppled over with Finn in hand. Harv flushed immediately, but Finn couldn't stop laughing. "Did you see that?" Finn pushed himself up enough, so he wasn't lying on whatever it was he landed on. "I thought I was going to d-"

"Umm... Finn?" This was bad, real bad. His friend was hovering over, almost straddling, him in front of his friends. Thankfully, Finn seemed to take notice of their situation.

Finn's heart seemed to slam against his rib cage with how fast it was beating. His face flushed as he noticed how close he was to his friend's face. However, this unexplained nervousness toward Harv was quickly dampened by a wave of dizziness. This new feeling that suddenly was flooding him, caused every fiber of his being to weaken; which made him pitch forward.

"Whoa!" Harv caught his friend just before those tantalizing lips hit his own. Instinctively he pushed Finn off of him. "Finn!" But Finn didn't object; come to think of it, Finn hadn't said anything. "Finn?" He crawled over to his dazed friend.

"Hmm?" Finn lolled his head to the side to look at Harv.

"Hey... Are you alright?" Harv asked. Finn was staring at him oddly again. The blond nodded slowly, unsure of his own answer. Harv stood and offered Finn a hand. "Finn?" Finn opened his mouth to speak, then changed his mind and shook his head. He was too light headed to try to stand yet.

"I think I might have hit my head harder than I thought." Finn confessed as he scrambled to formulate his thoughts.

"That's not good." Harv nibbled at his bottom lip before turning to his friends. "Hey guys; I'm going to take Finn home, he's not feeling well. I'll catch up with you guys later." Finn took a deep breath and tried to collect himself.

"Kay Harv, see you later." Trevor waved. The blond was feeling better now, he could probably make the walk home. However, his train of thought was interrupted by a pair of strong arms lifting him off the ground.

"Harv?" Finn blushed, caught off guard by Harv's sudden actions.

"It's OK, I got you." Harv murmured. Finn looked up at his guard and felt his head swim again. It wasn't a bad thing, Finn decided. The soft blue eyes, tanned features; both were pleasing to look at. And Finn wouldn't deny that he liked the idea of Harv's attention being solely focused on him. The benefits of which, seemed to fuel this twitterpated feeling that had grown within him and robbed him of his senses. It was a pleasant feeling.

Very pleasant.

So he was content to let Harv carry him home in the heavy silence. Sure, he could have told Harv that he was able to walk. But then he wouldn't be able to listen to Harv's pounding heart beat. What the warrior didn't know wouldn't hurt him.


	6. Shopping!

_Harv could hear the irritated tap of a webbed foot. But he was strong, he wouldn't turn, no madder how the mallard tried. However, Duck Dickenson was angry for another reason._

_ 'I tire of this Harv.' He quacked. 'I have other things to protect you from you know. Past traumas, child hood memories; I can't hold onto everything. You are just making this more difficult for the both of us then it has to be and little stunt of yours today isn't helping in the least.'_

_ 'What stunt?' Harv frowned. 'What are you talking about?'_

_ 'Don't play dumb with me.' The duck sighed. 'You're little indulgence yesterday with your friend.' _

_ 'What indulgence?' Harv felt the color drain from his face. 'I didn't do anything!'_

_ 'You held him.' The duck reminded._

_ 'I had to.'_

_ 'You didn't even ask if he could walk on his own.' The duck fluffed its feathers._

_ 'It was obvious something was wrong.' Harv defended._

_ 'So you took advantage of him?'_

_ 'I did not!' Harv raged. 'Any other person with half a conscious would have helped him get home.'_

_ 'But you enjoyed it.' The duck insisted. 'Just admit it Harv; you wanted to hold him and acted on that want.' The warrior went white with rage._

_ 'I did no such thing! I'm not like that!' Harv bellowed. 'I just keep having ill thoughts, but I'd never act on them! They're just thoughts! They don't mean anything!' He crumpled to the floor. 'They don't mean anything.' The duck sighed. He wasn't making any progress with the boy and feared that the worst may come._

_ 'You need to accept this in your own time.' The duck lamented. 'I want that for you, it would be the best for you. But, as I said, it's getting harder for me to hold this back for you. If you were to be bombarded with everything at once-'_

_ 'What are you saying.' Harv resisted the urge to turn._

_ 'I'm saying, if you want to keep things the way they were; you need to be careful. One more slip and everything will come rushing to the surface.' Duck watched Harv's form sag only slightly. He had to make sure the boy understood. 'Neither of us will be able to control your actions.'_

+ o +

"Finn honey, I'm going to go to out now." Leenan called up the stairs of their ill gotten mansion. "Will you be O.K. here by yourself?"

"I won't be by myself, mother, Harv and I are going to town today."

"OK, just don't stay out too late." His mother blew him a kiss. "Buh-bye."

"Bye, stay safe." Finn hummed as he tuned his harp. Due to Finn's sudden collapse yesterday, Harv hadn't been able to attend the year end party with their other classmates. So Finn, now adjusted to his bubbly state, promised to make sure Harv had a good time today in town. Of course, Harv had to pick him up first. He casually glanced outside to see the sun high in the midday sky. Harv was going to be here soon...

Harv was going to be here soon!? He set aside his harp and ran to his closet. What was he going to wear? Finn threw outfit upon outfit onto the floor. He couldn't wear something Harv had seen him in, and it was too late to have Emet make something in new for him. There had to be something in there that Harv hadn't seen.

"This hat," Finn muttered, "and those boots- wait I don't have a coat to go with it." And so the discard pile grew. He couldn't explain it, but finding something to wear that would impress Harv had become extremely important. "There has to be something!"

+ o +

Harv was tired of waiting on Finn's porch. He knocked on the door for the second time since he arrived.

"Finn, are you in there?" If Finn wasn't home, he'd be seriously pissed. Finn had hounded him over the phone to be here on time. Frankly, he hadn't wanted to come in the first place. The whole purpose of winter break was to be a break, but with Finn around, he couldn't relax. "FI-" The door swung open quickly and Finn darted outside, shutting the door with a slam.

"Hi." Finn panted. He relaxed slightly and adjusted his jacket.

"...hi." Harv gave a puzzled frown. "What took so long?"

"I was getting dressed." Finn had finally found a long mink coat with matching boots and hat. The pants that went with them didn't fit, so he had to improvise. Eventually he uprooted a pair of gold tights that went with the ornate gold buttons on his coat.

"Oh... O.K. Well, let's go then." Harv didn't distinguish this from any other purple, fussy thing Finn had worn in the past month. And while disheartened, Finn still was happy that Harv wanted to spend time with him. "So, what are we going to do?"

"Well first I figured we could do some window shopping."

"Window shopping?" Why would Finn need a window?

"Normally I could get whatever I want, but mother's been saving up for this special silk that's made of gold. She met this guy at the witches' gathering that can do it, but his practice is a bit of a journey. Anyway, the winter ball is coming up, so mother's getting this stuff to make out outfits out of. Can't you just picture it? We'll be the only people dressed in pure gold!"

"Not really." Harv frowned even more. What did this have to do with windows?

"Oh well, I guess you'll just have to wait until the ball."

"What?" Harv exclaimed. The mere idea that he would be there was laughable.

"You will be at the ball, won't you?"

"No," Harv shook his head, "I'm not allowed to go, let afford a ticket. Besides, they don't interest me that much."

"Oh, that's too bad." Wait, was Finn actually disappointed? "I'll probably leave half way through anyway. Mother doesn't exactly do well with other people." He couldn't be, Harv was just... imagining things. This was Finn; he just wanted Harv to be his body guard. "Oh well, it was just a thought." Finn nibbled at his lip, this conversation had taken a turn for the depressing. He wanted to have a good time with Harv today, he had to. "Come on, there's something I want to show you."

"Oh, O.K." Harv later found out that 'window shopping' meant looking at things you couldn't buy. Harv couldn't understand why Finn found this enjoyable. In fact, he didn't really pay attention to the shops, all too often his gaze would drift to the blond at his side. Their hands had somehow become entwined and all too frequently would Finn brush up against him trying to draw his attention to another product.

Then he felt it ripple through him again, like fire coursing through his veins. Regardless of the people walking around him, he wanted to pull that thin frame against him and kiss his friend deeply. Immediately Harv looked away. This couldn't be happening, not here.

"Hey Harv?" Finn asked. Oh no, that tone was not helping. "I've saved the best for last." Why was Finn looking at him like that? "It's a little out of the way from everything else-" Nonono! He couldn't be alone with Finn, not now!

Harv tried to let go of Finn and walk away, he needed to get out of this situation fast.

"Harv!" Finn exclaimed. "I haven't finished yet, you don't even know where we're going!" He wrapped his arms around Harv's left arm to keep him from leaving. One of the people infatuated with his mother owned a vast collection of artistic pieces. He was sure if he asked, the man would let them look at his collection, there was a small cafe nearby and everything. But the more Harv wanted to leave, the more Finn didn't want to let go. Finn rested his head on Harv's shoulder, the lightheaded high he was getting from holding onto Harv was too much to handle. "I promise it will be really fun." Harv shivered at the touch, it felt so ri- wrong. He meant wrong. Finn had no idea he was doing this to him. He just needed an excuse to leave.

"Harv, Finn; is that you?" He heard a familiar voice call.

"It is! Hey Harv!" Thank the lord for small blessings.

"Cliff, Trevor!" With the sudden interruption, Harv was able you guys since you left so suddenly yesterday."

"You feeling better Finn?" Trevor asked.

"I'm doing just fine." He huffed. "In fact Ha-"

"So what are you guys doing out here?" Harv cut in and completely ignored Finn's indignant yelp.

"We're heading to Jame's Tavern. Want to come?" Trevor smiled, though you had to crane your neck to see it. "That is, if you're not busy."

"What, us?" Harv said hurriedly. "No, we aren't doing anything important. We'd love to go."

+ o +

Finn didn't want to even try to squeeze into the same table as Cliff, Trevor and Harv. So he opted for a table near them in the tavern, where he heatedly stirred the disgusting ale the others had ordered for him. How dare Harv cut him off like that. They had plans, BFF plans; not 'hey everybody want to come' plans. The nerve! And did Harv offer to pull two tables together so everybody could fit? No. He hadn't said one word to him since they arrived in this dingy place. Finn glared at Harv's back as the warriors laughed it up.

"It took a week to get the smell of coco powder out of my clothes." Cliff sighed.

"Speaking of clothes, my mom's demanding I get a suit for the ball." Trevor groaned. "She wants me to go to the winter ball. Apparently ticket prices are dirt cheap this year."

"Hey, good dirt costs a fortune." The two snickered.

"Guys I'm serious." Trevor groaned. "She's worried about my social life. That I'm not rubbing elbows with the 'right' people to get ahead. I don't want to end up standing there all awkward around socialites. Are either of you going?"

"How much are tickets?" Cliff asked after a gulp of ale.

"Five dollars."

"Ouch! I could get a lot of dirt for that price." Harv shook his head sagely.

"Yeah, and I have work that day. Sorry Trevor."

"No!" He turned to his other friend. "Harv, you gotta' do me a solid here, please!"

"Ehh..." Harv groaned. "Fine, but don't expect me to be there with you all night." Finn froze with shock, he hadn't paid the strictest attention to what they had been saying; but he had heard that last bit. Well if that was the case, fine. Harv could just gallivant around the hall with his 'cool' friends, he didn't care. Even though it hurt. But the least Harv could have done was tell him to go away to his face instead of ignoring him. Finn solemnly and with dignity rose to his feet.

"I'm leaving." He said with controlled venom. The warrior boys were puzzled, but waved him goodbye.

"What was that about?" Trevor asked.

"Nothing, just leave him." Harv mumbled, staring at his half drunken ale.

"Is everything alright?" Trevor frowned. "Were you two fighting when we showed up?"

"Yes," Harv sagged. "I mean no. I don't know."

"How did you not know?" Cliff asked with disbelief.

"Was Finn doing that talking your head off things?" Trevor said, hopeful that he had figured it out.

"Not anymore than usual." Harv frowned, suddenly realizing something. "Why, does it look like something's wrong?"

"You have been a little quiet today." Trevor admitted.

"Mostly it was Finn. He looked pretty upset when he left." Cliff observed. "Did you say anything that might have upset him?"

"No, I didn't say anything." Harv sighed. "I've been trying to not say anything!"

"Why would you do that?" Trevor frowned. The shorter warrior froze.

"N-no reason." Harv muttered.

"Well that's pretty rude of you." Cliff stated bluntly.

"Cliff!" Trevor exclaimed in Harv's defense. Said teen looked up in shock.

"Well it's true." Cliff took a gulp of ale. "He's ignoring his friend for no reason. That's something a bad friend would do. I mean, how would you feel if I just randomly stopped talking to you?" Trevor looked down at Harv who seemed to be confused and hurt by what his friend had said.

"I'm sure Harv has his reasons." Trevor said.

"Either way, it doesn't matter. The result's the same." Cliff shrugged. "Harv obviously did something to hurt Finn."

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here!" Harv fumed. "I'm not doing this to be 'mean'. I don't want to ignore Finn, but I have to." Harv's rant powered down to a dull moan. "I have to protect him."

"We're not the ones you need to tell." Cliff gestured to the door. "We'll be fine here."

"Yeah; besides, don't you have to walk him home or something." Harv's eyes widened and he dashed out the door. "What do you think is wrong?" Trevor asked his remaining friend.

"I don't know, but whatever it is; it's none of our buisness."

+ o +

It didn't take long for Harv to track down Finn. The blond had only stormed off about a yard before slowing to a dreary shuffle.

"Finn!" Harv called out. "Finn wait up." His friend startled and quickly whipped his face.

"What, what do you want?" There was something off about his voice. "D-don't you have other friends to b-bother?" He wasn't looking at him either. This bothered Harv; here he had come over to explain himself, and Finn was ignoring him.

"Finn," Harv grabbed the blond's shoulder and whipped him around to face him. To his surprise, Finn's eyes were red rimmed. Harv's irritation left him in one breath, he spoke soft, in disbelief. "Have you been crying?"

"No." Finn lied, his breathing still uneven. Harv had made Finn cry. He nearly choked on the cold panic that raced around in his stomach. Sure he had seen Finn cry before, but never because of something he'd done. "No, it's just the dry air, it bothers my eyes." He wanted to fix this, but what would do it?

"Finn, I'm sorry-"

"Why should you be?" Finn sniffled. "You made it pretty clear back there that you're sick of me."

"That wasn't it." Harv tried.

"Oh, so you weren't ignoring me?" Finn seethed. "You didn't just blow me off for your old clique, again!?"

"I needed their help." Great, now Finn was going to ask why. Come on Harv, think! What would make Finn feel better?

"Oh really, with what?" Finn was on the verge of tears again, angry tears, but tears none the less. He had tried to leave the tavern with his dignity intact, but Harv was making it difficult. He didn't want to loose Harv or how he felt when he was with him.

"The ball." Harv blurted. "I-Err... I've never been to one so... so I asked them, cause Trevor's had to help out with one- before that is. Then you had said earlier you never got to stay until the end of one. and I wanted it to be a surprise, but I was wondering if you..." What was he saying?! "If you wanted to attend the ball. With me?" Finn stared at Harv in shock.

"With you?" Finn processed. Harv nodded in response, his face felt like it was on fire. "And we'd stay the whole time?" Again Harv nodded, still surprised by his own words. "I- Sure. Sure I'll go." Finn smiled ever so slightly. "ARe you going to need help getting an outfit?" Hope was laced into his words, quiet as they were.

"Oh...yeah, I guess." Harv looked Finn over cautiously. "You... You want to help?"

"Of course!" Finn grinned. "What are friends for? We can start looking for stuff next week when you have some free time." Now Finn wasn't stupid, he knew that Harv was hiding something. But the sudden invitation to the ball had totally thrown him for a loop. For the time being, the ball was more important.

"It's starting to get dark." Harv commented. "I should already be home. I can walk you home, but-"

"It's O.K." Finn blushed. "I wouldn't want you to get in trouble." Harv walked with Finn all the way to where the road forked between his house and the woods.

"You sure you'll be alright?" Harv asked.

"Yeah." Finn giggled.

"I'll... uh, call you later." Harv stuttered. Finn nodded and waved goodbye. Something grew within Finn; elation? No, that didn't quite fit, though he was considerably happier now then he had been earlier today. He felt intoxicated, though he hadn't drank any of the ale. Just the thought alone of him and Harv at the ball was euphoric. So much so, that the idea took root and germinated new ideas. Things he had never thought about his friend before.

In his daze, Finn didn't notice the rustling in the bushes. A certain pink unicorn was hiding, poised to strike. With Harv gone, he'dd finally get a chance to kill Finn! Oh, but first he'd make Finn scream in terror. It was the least he could do after the Bard had lit him on fire. After all, he wouldn't be one to stoop to Finn's level of rudeness.

Hevvin leapt out of the bushes and whinnied menacingly. Finn barely took notice of him. He continued to walk home as if in a daze, pausing only briefly to pat the unicorn on the head as form of acknowledgement. He was on cloud nine, all because of Harv. This feeling was wonderful, almost magical.

+ o +

Hevvin watched Finn skip off happily down the road. It was nice to run into his good friend again. Always petting him and feeding him sugar cubes. Hevvin began to walk home when he stopped. Finn never did any of those things for him. He was never nice, period. But the stallion was almost certain Finn had just been nice. If Finn was being nice, did that mean Harv would start yelling at him? He cantered nervously in place before bolting toward the goat farm.


	7. I Believe It's Magic

Harv trudged to his room after dinner, exhausted from dodging his family's questions. He hated this. He hated lying to everyone, but he didn't know what else he could do other than bury the truth and try to move on. Yet the world seemed set against him. It wouldn't let him forget his moments of weakness. Then there was Finn.

Finn.

He was bound to notice something was wrong soon. Especially since the blond had taken an increasing interest in him in general. If he found out, everything would be over. Then again, this was Finn. He might be flattered that Harv thought of him that way, if not utterly self absorbed. A shred of hope began to form, but Harv quickly squashed it.

Finn could never find out. And despite Harv's best efforts, his mind weaved together a fantasy of the ball to come. Finn would be dripping in gold, waiting for him to ask for a dance. They'd sway, and he'd be able to hold Finn close, Finn would lean into him until the end of their dance. When the music stopped, Finn would lean up, his lips would graze his ear as he whispered for them to meet outside. The transition was blurry, but they'd end up outside under the stars. They'd be sitting beside each other and Harv would dip down to capture those sweet lips. A movement so soft and sweet would grow in passion and heat, until he elicited breathy moans form his normally obnoxious friend.

Harv struggled to pull his mind out of the dark, but it returned to him in waves. He rolled toward the wall to hide his shame from the world, unaware black irises had watched him torment himself. The unicorn came away from the window more perplexed then he had been before. He snorted in frustration, all this thinking was hurting his head. One thing was for sure, something was off with the world.

+ o +

As Harv had promised, he called Finn the two days later. To his surprise, Finn hadn't admonished him for taking two days to call him. In fact he seemed overjoyed that Harv had invited him out without prompting and somehow Harv had ended up looking for his suit today. Of course, Finn was the one who brought it up, but that was neither here nor there; because Harv found himself once again at Finn's door. He knocked at the door and swallowed his nerves. It was better to get this shopping done now, rather than later.

"Oh, Harv!" Finn squeaked as he opened the door. "You're here early." Harv regarded Finn's attire in surprise, it was one of the few times he had seen his friend in white. Though, truth be told, it was just a lounging outfit for Finn; much like pajamas.

"You're dressed rather..." What was the word Finn had used? "Casual today." Finn looked down at the cream tunic and black belt, mortified. He thought it was his mother at the door, not company. Otherwise he would have changed. "It's nice to see you where something normal for a change." Wait, Harv actually liked what he was wearing? Finn blushed, of course commoner's had different tastes in clothing.

"Umm... let me get a jacket and we can go." It wouldn't hurt to go outside like this once, would it? It's not like anyone he knew would see him. Besides, Harv was already here; it wouldn't be polite to keep him waiting. He grabbed a black jacket to match his slacks and followed alongside Harv to town.

"Finn?" Harv looked down at his friend.

"Yeah?" Finn met Harv's gaze and he felt the intoxicating swell of emotions rise up in them.

"I have no idea where we're going."

"Oh, right." Finn giggled. "We're going to go to Brooker and Hobbes, they should have something that you'll like." He guided Harv by the hand and seemed to glow as Harv didn't push him away. "It's on 8th and Mulberry, not too far from here." He practically pushed Harv into the oak wood shop. A withered old man sat at the desk in a brilliant red coat, he raised a thinned eyebrow at the two. He coughed and a man about twenty years younger hurried to the front of the store. He peaked over the rack of jackets and glared at the blond.

"I thought you wouldn't dare set foot in this shop?" He rasped with a curdled voice. "As I recall our clothes were 'dullest things to crawl out of a rubbish heap'." Finn tilted his head.

"Did I say that?" The two men glared at him. "No matter, this isn't for me. We're here for my friend." He gave Harv a nudge, which rewarded him a bewildered look. "We need something for the ball. Do you have anything that might fit?" The two men continued to glare. "...I have money." Finn sighed. The elder harrumphed, which seemed to be a form of acceptance; because the mobile man sighed.

"This way, we should have something." The man, further referred to as Hobbes, went into the back of the store to find a selection of clothes for Harv to try on. When Hobbes left, Harv turned to his friend and hissed.

"Did you really say that to those two."

"I'm not sure, I haven't been to this shop since I was seven."

"Seven!?" Harv shouted in disbelief. "You said those things when you were seven?"

"What? I don't know if I did or not. I said a lot of things as a kid, is it my fault they hold a grudge?" Hobbes came back with an array of colored jackets and pants, most of which were simple in design.

"Umm... Thank you." Harv curtly bowed.

"Take your time." Hobbes dismissed. Finn held up the sleeves of a few a cooed.

"Very few people can pull of orange Harv, you should take advantage of that." He thought a moment. "But I think a blue would be better. Something to bring out your eyes, but not something so pale that it clashes with your hair." Finn frowned.

"Can't we find something, I don't know practical?" Harv lifted a yellow sleeve with disgust.

"Of course!" Finn pulled out four different suits and handed them to Harv. "I think these would look best. Go ahead, try them on!" Harv nodded and made his way to the changing room. He paused once and looked at Finn like a kicked puppy. "I'll be right out here." Finn assured. The blond chuckled and started pawing through the other clothes, most of which were too roguish for his taste. He always preferred an air of elegance in his clothes, but Harv was anything but elegant. Which wasn't a bad thing, mind you, it suited him in his own way. An elegant warrior would have problems fighting monsters in the real world, he supposed. Harv exited the changing room in a green and silver number. Finn tilted his head. "It's the wrong color for you, too dark." Harv looked down at the flowery silver trim and sighed with relief.

Finn frowned. After the ball, they only had one more year of warrior school. It wouldn't be long before he was waiting in pubs for a job while Harv was on the battle front. Who knew when the warrior's 'internship' would end. There was a good chance that their paths would split completely if Harv chose to take over the farm instead. He didn't want to lose this high he felt around Harv. He bit his lip, now wouldn't be a good time to tell Harv about the strange feelings he'd been having. The last thing he wanted was to end his friendship before school was over. If only he had more time. Finn looked up as Harv came out in ocean blue suit.

"Turn." Finn instructed. Harv did, still unfamiliar with buying clothed. "Oh no, no way! Try something else." Those coat tails did not flatter Harv's behind at all. He pondered a moment, before tentatively asking a question that had been gnawing at his conscience. "Harv, we'll still be friends after we graduate; won't we?" The was a pause from within the changing booth.

"Of course, why wouldn't we." Nice job Harv, nothing abnormal about that. Everything's hunky-dory, Finn doesn't suspect a thing.

"And, what do you think you'll do? After you graduate, that is." Finn asked. There was a grunt as Harv tried to fasten the frog on the front of his tunic.

"Well, in order to be a warrior I have to have at least five years in the army on my record." Harv said over his shoulder. "Then I don't know what I'll do from there, it really depends on what Rhodri and Puck are doing. Somebody has to inherit the farm." Finn nodded.

"Do you think I could come with you guys for your training, as a bard?" Finn knew the answer. Bards were allowed to join a platoon only if one of the soldiers was willing to support him, and that wasn't even factoring in pay. What he really wanted was Harv's acceptance. If he could follow Harv around for another five years, then he'd have a better chance of cementing his place in Harv's life.

"I don't see why not. I mean, isn't that part of your job?" Harv shrugged. Finn smiled, Harv always was a good listener. "It'd be cool to have you. I'm sure the guys would prefer to have a bard around they already know." Harv stepped out. "I'm surprised though, I'd think you'd be too scared to go near the front." Again the swelling of emotions was dizzying; him and Harv together for another five years. Finn grinned at him lazily.

"I don't have to worry about that." His smile fell a bit. "Go step into the light over there; something seems off." Harv did, and the black velvet reviled itself to be a dark purple with black frog fasteners. "No good." Harv sighed and trudged back into the changing room.

"This one better work." Harv said as he tried on the last suit. "I'm not gonna' be dragged around town looking for a suit."

"Quite complaining!" Finn chuckled. Harv grumbled under his breath and stepped out once more. "Ok, give us a turn." The suit was a rich, navy blue with gold fasteners at the sleeves. A little short around the wrists, but other than that it was perfect. "This is the one." Finn gushed. "It's prefect! ...it is perfect right, you're not getting pinched by the fabric?"

"No, it's alright. But I don't know how I'm going to pay for this."

"What part of I have money didn't you understand? I'll take care of this, trust me." He beamed. "Now take that off, we need to pay for it up front." As promise, he paid for the suit out of pocket. Mother wouldn't mind, after all, it was for a good cause. The whole way home Finn had a bounce in his step, drawn to Harv's side. The ball was in a couple of days. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to give Harv a hint of what he was feeling then. Finn shook his head, red faced, he just had to be patient and wait until they had graduated.

"Well, we're here." Harv gestured to lavish house. Finn giggled and looked dreamily up at Harv. "Ah... your house t-that is."

"Yeah." Finn sighed with a smile.

"I'll see you later."

"Mmhmm." Finn lean forward slightly.

"BYE!" Harv dashed off. That was too close! Those urges of his had tried to take hold again, but he knew better. He wouldn't take advantage of Finn's kindness now that he had offered it to him. The blond chuckled at the bashful boy and slipped inside. Today was a wonderful day, and soon he'd be able to have many more if Harv would just let them. His hand grazed over the crystal ball, causing it to light up. Inside the orb, Harv's house was reflected; family and all. With a tap, it zoomed in where Harv was greeting his family and explaining where he had gone for so long. The blond boy smiled and peaked the glass with his lips.

"Goodnight Harvey."

+ o +

Leenan returned to her home about three days later to find her son humming in the kitchen.

"I'm back dear." She fumbled in her pocket for a plain wooden wand and used it to guide her new silk into the house, she cackled. "Adeltia's peacock dress will become a mere memory!"

"That's nice." Finn called from the kitchen. Leenan stopped laughing. Why wasn't Finn here to greet her by now. She slowly made her way to the kitchen, now suspicious of her son's behavior. Had he tried to dye his hair while she was gone again?

"Finn what are you doing..." She trailed off as she entered the kitchen to a foreign sight. "You're cooking!?"

"Oh, this?" Finn shrugged. "I thought I could use the practice." Finn continued to hum as he served two bowls of what looked like porridge.

"H-honey." Leenan chuckled. "We're nobles, we don't need to cook.

"Well the ladies in the palace have been making sweets." Finn chirped. "This is just more practical."

"Well I did try to make a cake," Finn admitted, "but it didn't work out well. Then when I thought about it, there aren't many ovens on the road." He looked at his mother's bewildered expression then down to the porridge. "You don't want any?" He scrapped the second bowl back into the pot and went to pour some tea.

"The road dear?"

"Yeah; you know, when I become a bard." Finn added three scoops of sugar to the mug and offered it to her. "I will be graduating soon."

"Oh, of course." Leenan sighed with relief. Finn was just doing his little independent thing. She graciously took the tea and took a sip. She watched as Finn tasted the porridge and frowned. Too bland, needed more cinnamon.

"I was thinking for working for the army." Leenan nearly choked on her tea. "You know, the warriors must get bored stiff with infantry duty. I'm sure music will be just the thing to cheer them up." How could he be so cheery about this? War was ugly and cruel, not to mention dangerous. Leenan lowered her cup, once again concerned.

"How were things while I was gone?"

"Wonderful." Finn sighed dreamily. "I can't wait for the ball." The ball! She nearly forgot.

"Why are we still in the kitchen? Come on!" She stood and brought Finn into the front room. "Look what I brought, isn't it gorgeous!?" She rolled out a yard to show it off. "The floral design is so subtle that you can only see it when it catches the light." She tilted the fabric, small flowers shimmered briefly then vanished. "Hah! I dare the court to look away when we arrive in this." She cackled some more.

"It's nice." Finn complimented."Too nice."

"Honey?"

"I was thinking something simpler. White; with midnight blue accents." Finn thought a bit. "Maybe that's too much, a cream or-" Leenan dropped the silk.

"Finn!" She fell to her knees. "Finn, what's wrong?"

"Nothing mother." Finn smiled, completely blaze about the whole ordeal.

"What happened while I was gone?"

"Nothing much." Finn shrugged. "But Harv does want to go to the ball with me." Once again Finn seemed to slip into a dreamy daze.

"Finn, Finn look at me!" She grabbed his face and forced him to look at her.

"Mother?" Finn laughed, only slightly perplexed.

"Look me in the eye." Finn did as he was told. The witch analyzed his gaze, shock written all over her face. The scream that followed was probably heard throughout the town.

Someone had curse her son.

+ o +

It had taken some coaxing, but Leenan had finally gotten Finn to drink the noxious potion she concocted. Whatever that spell was, it had dulled Finn's sense of danger so he wouldn't notice something was wrong. Now that Finn had ingested her magic, he should be lucid enough to tell her what really happened.

"Mother, that was volatile." Finn cringed. "Don't ever make me drink that again."

"I'll try." Leenan sat her son down for their talk. "Sweetheart, did something strange happen while I was gone."

"The princess was seen wearing yellow. It was aweful, she looked like a meringue pie."

"Not that." Leenan sighed. Though she made sure to remember that for later. "I meant really strange." She thought of the best way to phrase it. "Like revenge strange. Did you make anyone angry or run into a foreigner."

"No."

"Finn please, try to remember." His mother urged. "Maybe it was in passing or you stepped on something."

"Mother you're not making any sense. What is this about?" Finn asked.

"Something had to be out of the ordinary." Leenan insisted, but her son shrugged, confused. The only thing that had changed was how he felt about Harv, but that hadn't happened over night. "We need to find out who did this."

"Why, what's wrong?" Finn frowned. "Why is it so important that you know who did it?"

"Because nobody gets to cast a spell on my baby." Leenan said gravely. "Especially a mind altering spell." Mind altering spell? "I want whoever did this to you pay." She growled. "Preferably in blood, but humiliation will do." She hugged her son. "Just let me know if you remember anything." Finn nodded numbly in his mother's embrace. How long had he been under this spell?


	8. So Close and Yet So Far

Finn nervously adjusted his neckerchief in the mirror. With his mother dead set on revenge, she hadn't had time to make Finn a counter curse. The ball was tonight, and Finn hadn't talked to Harv since his little discovery. Would the spell act up again? How would he explain it if something happened?

"Finn, your ride's here." Leenan knocked at the door to his room. "I'll meet up with you two a little later. I have some research to do." She saw him leave his room and crouch down to fix his jacket. "Aren't you the most precious thing."

"Mother." Finn objected.

"Handsome, I meant handsome." She smiled. "Go on now, you'll be fine." Finn nodded and grabbed his coat to leave. "I love you."

"I love you too." And with that he left.

+ o +

Harv had anticipated Finn to talk his ear off, but Finn was oddly silent the whole ride to the castle. The lights from the chandelier cascaded off the fancy clothes and chased away the night. The soft hum of violins filled the ahl as couples danced and socialized. Harv looked down to the blond tightly bundled in gold, a solemn frown painted across his face.

"Hey Finn, is everything alright?" He lay a hand on Finn's shoulder.

"Oh, yeah." Finn sighed and quickly looked to the floor. He shouldn't ruin this for Harv. He must have spent a personal fortune to get tickets and then there was the suit he bought for the warrior. But his heart had already started to flutter at the slightest touch. "I'll be right back."  
"Finn?"

"It will only take a minute, I swear." He scampered off toward the bathroom. A quick breather and he'd be ready; he hoped. If he was going to play this off, he needed to act normal. Harv was nervous at even the mention of magic. If he found out Finn was cursed, a number of things could go wrong. Most of them ending with Harv destroying their friendship in order to avoid being cursed himself. Not only that, but heaven knows what would happen if Harv found out he was magically attracted to him. Finn would just have to build his resolve.

"I hate you." Growled a familiar, feminine voice.

"Emet, hey." Finn turned to see the female warrior in an elegant green dress. "Why would you-" She held up a hand covered in bandages from pricking her fingers. "Oh." None the less, he was happy to see her. His muse, his goddess in pants.

"Yeah oh." But when he looked at her, he felt nothing. It was like a spark had vanished from within him. Not that he wasn't fond of her, it just wasn't the same fondness he had felt before. "Why are you staring at me like that?" Emet frowned.

"Like what?" What was it that had changed? Was it the hair, maybe the cut of the dress; or maybe the irate look in her eyes. Had that always been there?

"Like I'm a foreign language." She shook her head. "Whatever, look normally I wouldn't do this; but if you're dead, I can't torment you."

"G-"

"Shut up." Emet cut off. "Darren's looking for you. He knows your mom isn't here yet and is planning something." She shrugged. "Probably something stupid knowing him." She smirked. "So, just don't die; O.K.?"

"Emet-"

"Don't touch me." She scuttled off to join the giggling princess.

+ o +

Harv had found out a long time ago that whenever Finn was quiet, something was wrong. Finn had been looking forward to this ball for months, if he didn't have a good time Harv was sure it would be held against him forever. What could have happened to make Finn so glum. Finn returned to Harv's side, albit sad and slightly on edge.

"Hey," Harv bent over to pear at the blond's face, "you sure you're alright?" Finn's face lit on fire.

"Y-yeah, stop worrying about it." Please. Harv didn't seem satisfied with that answer, but his success was minimal. This curse was driving him crazy.

"So...what do you want to do?" Harv asked.

"... I don't know."

"Want to get something to eat?"

"Sure." They made their way over to the buffet table. "Do they have anything light?" He wasn't really that hungry, but he'd do anything to lift this terrible awkwardness. Finn glanced at the swarming ball room, and froze when he saw a flash of green. It was Darren, uncannily close to his target. "You know what, on second thought, I need some air. Let's go." He started ushering Harv to the door.

"Finn!" Harv exclaimed. The knight turned toward them, but only caught a glance. Harv's mind spiraled out of control as they went through the door. The voice of Finn from his dream rattling about in his head. _'It's too crowded here. Why don't you meet me outside for some air.'_ Harv was flustered, but still he followed Finn out the door to the court yard before Darren could check to see it was really them.

+ o +

Harv couldn't stop fidgetting as they sat on the stone bench. The trickling of the fountian echoed around them. He couldn't help but be nervous, this was dangerously close to the dreams that haunted him through the week.

"So..." Harv said, trying to break the silence. "Here we are."

"Yeah." Finn chuckled nervously. "Harv- I'm sorry. This is all my fault."

"What it?" Harv frowned.

"You're not having any fun. I wanted you to enjoy your first ball, but I've made a mess of it. A rock would be more fun than me right now." Finn rambled. "Now we're out here hiding from Darren-"

"Is that what this is about?" Harv chuckled. "Don't worry about it Finn. I'm used to being dragged around because of your 'mortal' enemies." Harv sighed. "Though if I'd known you wanted to avoid him, we could have gone somewhere else."

"But you bought tickets." Finn objected.

"Rhodri could have found someone to sell them to. It's not like I would have lost money or anything. I didn't want to come here to begin with. If you're not having fun, that spoils my whole reason for coming." He blushed.

"W-what?" Finn felt his heart beat faster. His face was blushing, he could feel the heat radiating off him. It wasn't the only thing he felt. He was hyper aware that Harv's hand was on top of his own.

"I came here for you."

"Harv," Finn shuddered, "don't say things-" He turned to face Harv, "like..that..." Damn his blues eyes, and damn Finn for getting lost in them. He found himself lean closer, or maybe it was just Harv. Soon he could feel Harv's breath mingle with his own. He tingled all over with anticipation, wanting so badly to close that gap. But was it really his want, or the spell's. Just before Harv could close in Finn shoved his face away. "NO!"

Harv fell off the bench and into the grass. When he sat up he saw Finn trembling.

"I-I'm sorry, I just. I haven't been myself lately." Finn quaked as Harv stood up. Partially in chock. but mostly concerned for his terrified friend.

"Finn-"

"Don't touch me!" Finn shrieked. "Don't, please. If you so, I might not be able to control it and just now I-I tried to." Finn faltered, and furious realization flooded through him. "And you didn't stop me! If I hadn't come to my senses!" Finn ranted. "Good god Harv, didn't you notice that I've been acting differently?! I-I've been making an utter laughing stock of myself; running around like a fool possessed thinking that we-" He cut himself off again. "Why!? Why didn't you stop me!?" Finn sobbed.

"Finn, you're not making any sense." Harv tried to reason. "What do you mean you've been acting possessed." Finn glared at him through sorrowful tears.

"I'm under a spell Harv." He spat. "It keeps making me feel things and I try to fight it, but I look at you and it; it keeps happening. My heart starts racing and I want you to like me. But I don't even know if these feelings are mine or the curse's" Finn cried. "I just wish it would all go away."

The wish reminded Harv of his own. Then it hit him. Not long after his wiash, Finn had started to be nicer to him. Could it be that instead of cleansing him of his sin, the wish dragged down the person closest to him? No, it couldn't be. That was nonsense.

"I'm sorry Harv, but until I get this sorted out; I- I can't see you again." Finn ran off into the night, but Harv couldn't bring himself to chase after him. How could he, without a single touch, lose everything he had struggled to save? It just didn't make sense, but somewhere in the depths of his heart; he knew it to be true.


	9. Reconcilation

Hevvin trotted over to the lake for his semi-annual bath when he heard the simpering of a lost human; miserable at that. Oh how fun! They were the easiest to lull into a false state of security. He crept closer to the noise and was surprised to see a gold figure illuminated in the dim moonlight. Without an immediate scream, it was hard to tell, but soon Hevvin came to realize it was Finn sniffling by the lake. A Cheshire grin spread across his face, his luck couldn't get any better. He whinnied, and one could almost swear thunder rumbled in the distance. With gusto, he galloped in front of the blond, giving a pose worthy of a killer unicorn. Finn looked up at him and shuddered.

"Go ahead, put me out of my misery." Finn hung his head in defeat. Finally, Finn would be his to maim. He even gave him his permission. This was truly the greatest-

Wait.

WAIT.

Hold the phone, something was definitely up. Finn never just decided to die, that was unnatural. Maybe it was another trap. Or maybe Finn had a dagger hidden in his shiny coat. The unicorn had enough of this nonsense! He transformed into a human and nudged the blond with his foot.

"I give up, what's the deal?"  
"Hunh?" Finn sniffled.

"You're acting wierd and it's hurting my head." Hevvin scowled. "So, what's going on?"

"I-" Finn realized what he was doing. "Oh you won't understand, you stupid horse! Go kill a squirrel or something!" Cold steal pressed against his throat.

"Try me." Hevvin hissed.

"I-I told Harv that I liked him." Finn moaned.

"Of course you like him, he's the only person who hasn't tried to kill you." Hevvin dismissed.

"Not like that, like; _like_ like him." Finn would have buried his face in his hands, were he not at knife point.

"O.K. I don't get it." Hevvin removed the knife and pondered.

"I practically told him I fell in love with him." Finn sobbed, "Stupid spell."

"And that's...bad." Hevvin guessed.

"You should have seen the look on his face. He was horrified." Finn chocked. "I've never seen him so afraid in his life. He'll probably avoid me for the rest of my natural life." Hevvin looked at the weepy blond and laughed.

"You humans are so ridiculous!" He snickered. "You get uptight about the weirdest things." However, Finn failed to find the humor in this. "Hey, did you know you're really annoying when you cry?" Finn sobbed louder, not at all comforted by the killer. "I really don't get it. You're happier with Harv, so why aren't you still near him?"

"It's not that simple."

"Well it should be." He looked down at the blond. "Oh and don't torment yourself about stupid things; that's my job." He grinned predatorily and started to walk away.

"Wait, why didn't you kill me?" Finn called. Hevvin paused and thought for a moment.

"It wouldn't have felt right." Hevvin shrugged. He'd wait until Finn and Harv sorted their stuff out. Then he'd kill them together and everyone would be happy. Best. Plan. Ever.

+ o +

_A wing slapped across Harv's mouth._

_ "We're going on a Mystical Journey of Self Discovery. __NOW__!" This frightened Harv. Never before had the duck reached out to touch Harv. He didn't even think it could. Not only that, but for once, the duck was directly angry with him._

_ "But-" Harv said, voice muffled by feathers._

_ "We are going on a journey and it will be magical!" The duck demanded. Harv wrenched himself from the duck's grasp._

_ "We are not going on a magical journey!" Harv argued._

_ "Too late, we've already started." The endless blue plain was swept away and replaced by a rolling meadow at the edge of a forest. Thought he couldn't see the duck, it's voice echoed around him. "You've messed up Harv, but it's not too late to fix it. You just need to let me help you."_

_ "Why do you care?" Harv shouted. "It's my life, what's it to you if I 'mess up'."_

_ "Because," The voice now came from behind him, "I am you." Harv turned to face a replica of himself dressed in a rich green._

_ "I-if you're me, then why do you sound like Rhodri?" Harv backed away slowly._

_ "His is the voice you associate with reason." He paused. "Sad, isn't it?" Duck shrugged. "Anyway, that's not why we're here. You need to make up for what you did, and the first step is admitting it."_

_ "What are you talking about?!"_

_ "I can't tell you directly, you have to find out the answer for yourself. Think Harvey."_

_ "No." Harv shook his head. "No, you're crazy!" He turned and ran into the labyrinth of trees._

_ "How soon you forget," Duck's voice echoed. "I am a part of you and I'm tired of you pretending I'm not here. I know you're afraid, but I have feelings too." Harv kept running, but the forest had ceased to show any change, any sign that he moved forward. He slowed and glared at the sky._

_ "Oh yeah, like what?" Harv screamed._

_ "Well, for starters, I'm upset." Duck growled. "I have a multitude of emotions actually, most of which you choose to ignore. But this time; this time I'm putting my foot down. I have people I want to protect too." Harv frowned, the 'duck' was angry with him, so that means..._

_ "I did something to upset you?" Harv asked._

_ "In a way, yes." Duck was before him again now that Harv was ready to talk._

_ "And whatever it was hurt someone, someone you care about?"_

_ "Yes," Duck would deal with semantics a little later. Time was of the essence. "Now I want you to think about what it was. What do you regret most?" Harv tried to think; but over and over again al he could see was Finn's face twisted in anguish and fear._

_ "I hurt him." His eyes widened in realization. "This is about Finn! You're angry because I cursed Finn." _

_ "Yes." Duck sighed with relief. "Wait, no. Not quite."_

_ "What do you mean no? Isn't this about Finn?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ "So this __is__ because I cursed Finn."_

_ "Sort of." Duck groaned. "You didn't consciously make the decision, the dog made it for you."_

_ "How could it make me do anything?" Harv flailed. "It's just a picture!" Duck narrowed his eyes._

_ "That's just what it wants you to think." He took a cleansing breath. "We're getting off track." He stepped to the side and gestured behind him. "Look familiar?" It was the well Harv had thrown his wish into. Every blue bell, every brick constructed from his memory._

_ "That's the wishing well." Harv realized._

_ "Wrong. Look up." Harv looked at the worn wood, recognizing the carving from before. But since that day he had learned more about letters and now could see the word for what it was. "A desire well. Rather than giving you a wish, it made your deepest desire come into reality." It made Finn fall in love with him._

_ "No, no that can't be right. I couldn't have-"_

_ "Of course you could, you're the one who wanted it." Duck shook his head. "But even when you had him, you were too much of a coward to do anything. You watched him shatter his own heart in front of you, for you, and you did nothing!"_

_ "If you love him so much, why didn't you do anything!?" Immediately Harv regretted his words._

_ "That's just it Harv," Duck said cryptically, "you didn't. You won't let yourself."_

_ "I don't feel that way. They're just thoughts. I'm not-"_

_ "Oh come off it Harv! I'm talking about love here! True love!" Duck was close to tearing his hair out. "You don't have to be a prince or a knight to find the person you want to spend the rest of your life with!"_

_ "But Finn's a guy."_

_ "Since when has that mattered?" Duck scoffed. "Obviously that hasn't stopped you, or him. He confessed to you, you owe him an answer."_

_ "Only because he was under the influence of magic. It wasn't real! And even if it was, I don't have an answer!" Harv snapped._

_ "Don't give me that Harv." Duck growled. "Magic or no, Finn really said those things. And Right now he's trying to kill those feelings because he thinks you don't reciprocate them. The last thing Finn wants is for you to hate him."_

_ "So," Harv sulked, "what do you want me to do?" When he looked up, Duck was gone._

_ "I want you to say it." Harv sank to his knees. The events in the courtyard last night flashed before him. He could remember so clearly how close he was to kissing Finn. The blond's words echoed in his mind. __**'Why didn't you stop?'**__ Harv hand fisted the shirt across his chest._

_ "I... like Finn."_

_ "That's a start." Duck's voice sighed._

+ o +

Harv awoke in a cold sweat. The moon hid behind the clouds and the rumble of thunder; gently muffled by his sibling's breathing. After Finn had run off, he visited Trevor for a while. However, he couldn't dodge questions all night and called a night not twenty minutes after. He couldn't have been asleep long, maybe an hour or so. He thought of Finn and the broken look on his face. 'I can't see you again.' He stood up from the bed; mind too busy to fall back asleep.

Finn was was probably awake still begging his mother for a way to break the wpell. He could be there for moral support or something. Anything to get Finn to change his mind about this whole seperation thing. After all they wer friends and Finn definiately needed help. He just didn't realize how much.

+ o +

"Give me one good reason not to shoot you where you stand!" Leenan hissed; her staff pointed at Harv's unprotected head.

"Madam, please!" Harv ducked behind a bush. "I just wanted to see Finn."

"Well he isn't here!" Leenan snarled, then paused. "Or at the ball! I've searched for him everywhere" She shook her staff menacingly. "This is your fault you hooligan!"

"He… isn't here?" Harv frowned.

"I just said that." Leenan rolled her eyes. "Wait a minute, you don't know where he is? Didn't you take him to the ball?"

"I did, but he ran off. He was going on about stuff and this spell and he bolted on me. I… I thought he came here."

"A spell?" Leenan's eyes widened in realization. "Oh! Oh no, this is not good." She looked at him. "If you want me to forget this egregious error and spare your life, then you better find him."

"Hunh?"

"Bring him back here," Leenan said sweetly, "OR I WILL KILL YOU!" She pointed out the door and sighed as Harv ran off. What a mess this had turned out to be. Her baby was out there; lost and lonely. If only she had explained things clearly before Finn left the house.

+ o +

Thunder roared over head as Harv ran through the woods. "Finn!" He called. "Finn where are you?" Lightning crashed through the sky, illuminating Finn's form huddled beneath a tree. "Finn!" The bard snapped to attention and scrambled to his feet in an attempt to run in the other direction. However, Harv had caught up to him before he could. "Finn."

"Stop it, let go of me!" Finn pulled against him. "You don't know what you're doing!"

"I can't, Finn please listen to me!" Harv shouted over the thunder. "We need to go back-" Harv tugged Finn's arm and easily pulled Finn toward him.

"Harv, I'm serious." Finn spat. His fierce anger was washed away by the small drops of rain that began to fall. The pair looked up at the stormy sky.

"We should find some place to take shelter until the rain stops." Harv said calmly. He navigated them to the road. By then the rain had started to fall down harder. "Over here!" The two slipped inside a barn that Harv recognized as his own. They weren't too far off from Finn's house, that was good.

Harv wrung out his sopping wet hair. Finn couldn't help but stare; his face tinged a warm pink. Harv caught Finn's gaze, and dragged his own across the blond's body. Finn turned as soon as he met Harv's gaze and stared at the back of the barn. Still Harv's gaze lingered on the effeminate boy. Once again the urge to caress and kiss the blond coursed through his veins, but for Finn's sake; he tried suppressed it.

"Finn, it's alright." He tired to sooth; but Finn merely trembled, tears streaked down his already wet face. "We'll just have to wait until it stops raining." Lighting crashed against the sky.

"Aren't you disgusted?" Finn asked.

"Hunh, with what?" Harv frowned.

"With me; after all that has happened." Finn slouched forward, hugging his knees.

"No, Finn, I could never be disgusted with you." Harv empathized.

"Why?" Finn croaked.

"Because…"Harv faltered. "You're my… friend." He flushed deeply; that wasn't entirely true anymore.

"Why!?" Finn turned slightly to glance at Harv. "I treat you horribly Harv, admit it!" His voice seemed louder now that the thunder had died down. "You don't even seem to like me that much. You never want to do what I do, you refuse to let me clean you up unless I twist your arm; even still I… I" It wasn't working. No madder how bad he tried to make Harv sound, he still felt his heart pound. "I can't figure out why you want to stay-"

Harv gingerly cupped Finn's cheek and pulled him close. His lips lightly brushed Finn's lips before settling on top of the blond's. The kiss was gentle and smooth, stealing Finn's breath away. It took a moment for him to shake the shock away. His eyes slipped shut as he kissed the warrior back, shivering when Harv's hand slipped down to his lower back. Pulling him closer, Harv deepened the kiss; feeding off of Finn's acceptance like a starving animal. Delicate fingers became entangled in Harv's hair. His own hands began to wander; the kiss growing deeper, more passionate. It felt so good to satisfy the urges he had been hiding. But guilt pooled in his stomach along with the heated high.

Finn pushed against him, breaking the kiss. He looked at Harv, his eyes swimming with lust and fear. He shook his head slowly and backed away. Fresh tears fell as he spoke.

"No… no Harvey, I can't." Finn whimpered. These feelings of love and affection weren't his. So why did it hurt so much to denign them. Harv lowered his gaze, shame and disappointment were written on his face. Still, the blond had to get away.

"Finn," Harv called, causing the bard to freeze, "your mom's worried about you. She… sent me out to go find you." His voice was heavy. Finn didn't respond, he ran out into the drizzle leaving the broken warrior behind. Harv's fist collided with the side of the barn. How could he have been so stupid!? Of course Finn rejected him, he practically took advantage of him. Now Finn was as good as gone. Harv didn't realize it was possible to hate yourself this much.


	10. A Final Desision

The doors swung open to Leenan's mansion with a threatening green glow. "How dare you return here-" She bellowed, then topped short. It wasn't Harv at the door, but her own son; shivering and wet. "Oh baby; what happened? I've been so worried." She knew part of the answer already from following Harv with her crystal ball. But still, it would be better to hear the whole story from Finn first.

"Nothing." Finn drooped as the door shut behind him. "Nothing at all." So he was going to protect that little punk after all he put her baby through. Oh he would still pay for making her baby cry like this, but it would have to be something subtle so as not to tip off Finn. She scooped him up in her arms as he broke down. "I-I'm just tired of this spell~"

"Shh." Leenan soothed, "What spell dear?" She set him down on the couch next to her and coddled him."

"The curse. The one that made me act weird." She gently ran her fingers through his hair.

"Oh sweet heart, I broke that thing yesterday dear. I thought you noticed." She kissed his forehead. "It was stale magic; very old and not very strong." Frankly, she had started to think he had broken something in her room judging by the weakness of the spell. "What happened to make you think you were still cursed?"

"N-nothing~" Finn hiccupped. "it was just my imagination."

+ o +

It was by far, the worst winter break Harv could remember. After the ball he had become violently sick for a week and a half. While everyone assumed it was from the rain he had gotten caught in, he had a hunch that 'someone' was behind it. He should have known better than to eat strange sweets left out on the counter. Even after he got better, his appetite didn't return. He had become sullen and withdrawn, only speaking when asked a direct question.

Harv hadn't heard from Finn since he ran off that night. At first he thought it was for the best that they avoid each other. But as the week progressed, he began to miss Finn more and more. It was like a chunk of his heart had been ripped out, and he knew there was no chance of getting that back.

"Hey." A rock hit the back of his head. "What's wrong with you?" Rhodri asked as he did his usually minimum help with the field work. Harv continued to guide the horse to the stable.

"Nothing's wrong."

"I'm not stupid like you." Rhodri snorted. "Something's wrong. Why hasn't Finn tried to bother you?"

"It's none of your business!"

"Like hell it isn't? I care about Finn too, it's been boring here without he- him."

"Last I checked, you didn't care about guys." Harv snarled. His little brother dropped his pile of rocks.

"If you want to be like that, fine. But don't take it out on me, it isn't my fault." Rhodri was right, and Harv knew this. If only he hadn't found that well, then everything would be fine.

Harv tied up the horse and looked to the wall of the stable. Carefully he took down an old mallet. He had some business to take care of.

+ o +

The snow had just had started to melt, though you'd never guess it by the nubile blue bells that grew around the well. It was untouched by the season, protected by an old magic. A crack resonated through the forest as stone collided with steel. The old well was no match for the violent blow and began to crumble.

"Hey!" The owner of the well shouted. "What do you think you're doing!?" The unicorn reached out with a gloved hand and pulled on the assailant's weapon. "Leave my sink alone!"

"Your sink?" The warrior scowled in disbelief. "This thing ruined my life!" Hevvin grabbed Harv's shoulders."

"Harv?" Hevvin scoffed. "Harv what are you doing here?"

"I'm ridding the world of that thing for good, before it tampers with anyone else's life." Hevvin grabbed Harv's shoulders.

"Harv, it's a well. It can't do anything. I've had it here for years and all it's done is grow flowers with its existingness."

"B-but the wish." Harv frowned. "It used magic."

"Magic-" Hevvin turned and shook his fist in the general direction of his house. "That's it Ambro. You've lost your swimming privileges!" He looked back at Harv. "I apologize for my brother, he's a life ruiner. It's like his hobby or something… So what's happened to ruin your life?" Hevvin sat down like a child ready for story time.

"It made Finn… made him want to be with me."

"Kill it with fire." Hevvin said sharply. Harv was his to torment. "And clean up this mess! I don't break into your house and smash things up, a little cutesy is all I ask." Hevvin sighed, this was some serious remodeling.

He bopped the warrior on the head as motivation. Harv was too nice to have to go through this. He couldn't let the warrior give up just yet… Man he was hungry. Hevvin turned and went off in search of food, leaving Harv to clean up the mess. Only one question remained, what was he going to do with all these bricks.

+ o +

One week. Finn had one week left before his third of Warrior U. Since his return from the ball, he hadn't left the confines of his room. Plucking lazy notes on his harp, he looked out the window at the melting snow. A gentle knock stirred him from his stupor.

"May I come in? I brought you breakfast." When she heard no objection, she fumbled into he room with a plate of sliced fruit. She, as any mother would, was concerned by her child's silence. For three months he had only spoke in brief sentences. Something obviously was on his mind. "You know if something is bothering you, you can always tell me. You never know, I might have something wise say. I'm not a witch for nothing." Finn didn't respond. Leenan patted him on the head and slowly made her way to the door.

"Mother…" He finally said.

"Yes dear?"

"Have you ever been in love?"

"No, can't say that I have." She sat on the bed adjacent to his desk. "But I love you."

"So you wouldn't know what it feels like. I mean what it really feels like, not because of spell." Finn sighed.

"Why would that matter?" She asked.

"It's just, I don't know what to do. The curse I had, made me think things. But now that I'm not cursed. I still think about it." Leenan patted a place beside her.

"I think it's time you told me the whole story." Finn weighed his options and decided to sit beside her.

"When I was under the spell, it made me think things about Harv."

"Oh?" Leenan said mildly, swallowing a threat toward the warrior boy.

"And I didn't want to be his friend anymore, I wanted more than that. But once the spell was lifted, I still thought about him that way. Even now. And, I guess, Harv did too; but I rejected him. I thought I was still under the spell… I'm not, am I?"

"No." Leenan rubbed his shoulder.

"So why hasn't everything gone back to normal?"

"Just because the spell is lifted, doesn't mean your mind was erased. By planting that thought in your mind, it opened you up to ideas that you previously over looked. Just like a book or a song. The question is, do you want things to go back to normal?"

"Hunh?"

"Well, I'm sure with your charisma, you could fix your friendship with Harv. It would take some time, but you could do it and forget this whole mess ever happened. Or," she cleared her throat, uncomfortable with the idea, "you could… pick up where you left off now that you aren't under a spell."

"…but what should I do?" Finn asked.

"Personally, I don't think he's worth all this trouble. You could do so much better dear. There are plenty of other meat shields, ones with money." She sighed. "But, I can't make that decision for you. This is something you have to decide for yourself." She kissed his forehead. "Whatever you choose to do, just know I love you." She got up, from the bed. "I have some work to do; just holler if you need me."

"O.K." Once again. Finn's gaze drifted to his window; the three solution to his problem swimming in his head. He didn't want to lose Harvey, if he did who would protect him? Who would he talk to? Did he even want to have Harv like him that way. It would be terrible to become bored with his friend, only to have a love sick stalker. Even, if he did follow through and become Harv's tryst; was it worth the risk involved? He needed an answer, and soon.

+ o +

Harv hadn't seen or heard from Finn in three months. Now he was sitting at his desk for Warrior 103, fidgeting with his quill. Any moment now Finn was going to walk through the door. What would his reaction be? Would he be angry or disgusted? What if Finn started throwing allegations at him, accidentally blurting his secret to the world. Maybe he would be sick today. Oh please, let him be sick today.

But he wasn't. He strode right through the door like nothing was wrong. The bard didn't even pause at Harv's desk to say hi. His hand dragged along the surface of the desk before settling down at a seat across the room. Harv sighed and let his head smack into the desk. Now Finn was ignoring him, great. What could be worse? He opened his eyes and spotted a folded sheet of parchment on his desk. Picking up the parchment, his brow furrowed. Hastily he took the paper into his lap and unfolded it. Inside read the following.

We need to talk. Meet me by the oak near the southern wall, during lunch. Don't be late.

Yep, it just got worse. Too late to ask Finn about it. The teacher had already entered the room with his opening speech. It was going to be a long day.

+ o +

There were three oaks near the southern wall, but the one Finn was referring to was tucked in the corner of the school yard. Harv finally wandered over to the meeting place to find Finn inspecting his own nails.

"Does anyone know you're here?" Finn asked casually.

"No. Finn I-"

"Did anyone follow you?" Finn continued.

"No, Finn wha-" The blond pulled him down for a fierce kiss. Harv, dumbfounded, just stood there while Finn latched onto his shoulders and mouth. Finally Finn pulled away.

"Come on Harv, where's all that pent-up passion?" Finn said playfully. "Don't tell me you've gotten over me already."

"FINN!" Harv blurted, completely flustered. "WHAT WAS THAT!?"

"Shh..." Finn pressed a finger to Harv's lips. "Do you want the whole school to know we're here?" Harv shook his head and removed Finn's hand.

"No, but Finn what are you thinking. If someone caught us we'd be dead." He shook his head. "Men aren't supposed to, to..." Goodness, he couldn't even say it without lighting up like a bond fire.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking lately." Finn sighed. "And considering my options, I've decided to make an effort."

"An effort?" Harv was desperately confused. Why was Finn acting like this? He wasn't under another spell, was he?

"Of course, we'll have to do something about that hair." Finn nitpicked. That was Finn alright. But Harv had thought that Finn never wanted to see him again. Yet here they were. Tucked in a corner. Alone. "But I'll try to over look you're other flaws. You see, I've been doing a little research around the palace. Since you're so bashful about these things, I figured you'd want to keep this on the down low. I know all about how to arrange secret meetings and where to go so we can be alone." He drew lazy circles on Harv's chest with his finger.

"F-finn, what are you saying?" Harv stuttered.

"I'm saying, this could work." He pecked Harv on the lips. "I have to go; if we stay too long, people will get suspicious. See you after school." Finn winked suggestively and skipped off.

"Ah, but-" Too late, Finn was long gone. Harv plopped down onto the ground. What just happened? This was definitely not the same Finn that had been under the spell, that much was apparent. But Finn's oddly optimistic outlook on this was baffling. If anyone found out, they would be dead. No questions, no trial, just hung in front of the whole town. What would his parents think? What if Finn found out that Harv had been the cause of all this madness. Everything was all wrong.

But he couldn't deny the weight that seemed to be lifted from his chest. Finn wasn't disgusted by his actions; better than that, he reciprocated them. For the first time, since he dropped a pence in that infernal well, he felt like there was a chance that everything would work out.


	11. Que Sera, Sera

"I fold; what's going on?" Shad asked a week later.

"Nothing." Finn said innocently, plucking sweet notes on his harp.

"Oh no, there's something." Shad wiggled his fingers for emphasis.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You showed up ten minutes early and you're wearing the cotton blouse with a mink vest." Shad stated. "So spill."

"You have been unreasonably cheerful." Beatus groaned.

"What's have been unreasonably cheerful." Beatus groaned.

"What's wrong with you guys? Am I not allowed to be happy?" Finn smiled as he played.

"No." Beatus snorted and returned to futzing with his drums.

"Both of you are making a big deal over nothing." Finn chuckled. Gasping, Shad rushed over to Finn.

"I knew it, it's a girl isn't it!? Do I know her? Is she pretty?" Shad wondered aloud. "Of course she's pretty, she's probably French. She's French, isn't she? I can't wait to see her; you'll have to introduce us!"

"Am I interrupting anything?" The two bards looked up at Harv standing in the doorway.

"Oh no, nothing important anyway." Finn beamed. "Let me pack up my harp and we can go." Finn sheathed his harp with lightening speed and skipped over to Harv.

"Oh." Shad said as the pair left. "Ooooh! Omigosh, no way!" Shad chuckled with realization. "I'm so happy for them... And slightly offended he chose Harv over me. I thought Finn had more refined taste."

"...You're a freak." Beatus replied.

+ o +

Finn leaned against Harv as they walked hand in hand through the forest. Harv had promised him a surprise, but they had to go somewhere people rarely went, to enjoy it. It was good to see Harv taking some initiative. Harv had been so stand-offish lately, he had started to think maybe the warrior was just humoring him, maybe. But then again, Harv was a terrible liar.

"Uhh... here we are." Harv sighed. A picnic table made of stone sat in the clearing. Blue bells had been gathered into a bouquet to decorate the simple picnic laid before them.

"Harv, this is amazing. When did you have the time to do this?"

"It- It's a secret." Harv flushed. This had to be done swiftly; like ripping off a bandage. He had to tell Finn the truth. If he didn't do it now, he'd never live with himself. "Err... go ahead and sit down." Finn did and started to eat immediately, as per their traditional habit. Harv looked up to see Hevvin standing behind Finn in a bush, undulating to catch the warrior's attention.

'Have you told him yet?' Hevvin mouthed. Harv responded with his own flailing which loosely translated to 'Not yet; get down.'

"Harv, what are you doing?" Finn asked. He looked over his shoulder, but all he saw was foliage.

"Nothing!" He sat down. "So, umm... There's a reason I asked you out here."

"Yeah, I figured." Finn looked up seductively. "So, what are we going to do out here?"

"I'm the one who cursed you." Harv blurted.

"What!?" Finn snapped. The warrior closed his eyes, not wanting to see Finn's angry face.

"Well, I've liked you; like a lot. Too much really, for a while now." Harv confessed. "But, everyone says it's wrong to feel that way. So when I heard about the wishing well, I thought it could get rid of those thoughts. But instead of making them go away, it made you have them too. I didn't realize it until you told me you were under a spell... I-I'd understand if you never want to see me again."

"Harvey," Finn hissed, "what were you thinking!?" He slapped a hand over Harv's mouth. "Mother could be watching us, like, right now! Do you want to get turned into a frog!?" He pulled away and sat down. "Honestly Harv, you need to use your head." He calmly continued to eat.

"Wait, you're not mad?"

"Of course not." Finn chuckled. "A little miffed that you didn't take my advice sure. But no one's successful with their first spell. Mother tried to teach me this spark spell and I ended up setting her hair on fire."

"But-"

"Don't worry about it Harv. I like being with you Harv, I feel safe and it's nice to have someone want me to be around. You do like me, right?"

"Of course I like you! I just-"

"Then remember, this, is our little secret." He made his way around the table and snuggled up against him. "So, how long have you liked me?" Finn asked impishly.

Hevvin watched them from the bushes. They were hugging, he wanted a hug too. But when he stood, Harv flailed his arms behind Finn for the unicorn to leave. Hevvin pouted, it was OK though. He could get his hugs tomorrow, after he killed them of course.

Over all, it seemed things would work out between the two. So long as the witch queen never found out Harv's hand in her son's curse. And if one were to look closely at the table they sat at, they'd see a familiar brass plate entitled _Desire_.

**Epilogue**

Harv stood on the porch, his bags already packed for the road.

"Are you sure you won't need me here?" He asked as he hugged his mother goodbye. "I can be back after the minimum three years-"

"Three years isn't enough." His father chuckled. "You don't even get to travel out of the kingdom until your fourth. Don't worry, Rhodri and I can take care of things while you're gone."

"Alright." Harv relented.

"You better get going soon if you want to be there by sunrise." His mother reminded.

"Right." Harv nodded. "Then I guess I'm off." Harv began to walk down the road to Finn's house. "Big can't swim yet, so make sure he isn't alone with Puck by the river." Harv called back. "Oh, and Puck can't eat oranges or raspberries; he's allergic. And if you get any paper Dad, don't burn it. Just give it to Rhodri and he can read what's on it for you guys."

"We know Harvey." Clover chuckled. "We are their parents after all."

"Right." Finally Harv was far enough away to justify closing the door.

"Do you really think Rhodri can take over the farm?" Clover asked quietly. "That's an awful lot of work."

"Of course he can." Roland reassured. "It's about time he took on more responsibility. It's not like he does anything else around here."

"I suppose." Clover sighed, not entirely convinced. Unbeknownst to the, Rhodri was awake in the other room. He had heard everything.

"That jerk," he muttered about his brother, "I don't want to be here either."

+ o +

"Mother's still asleep, but I left a note." Finn whispered.

"Shouldn't you have woken her up?" Harv asked as Finn handed him his bags. "Dang these things are heavy! What all did you pack?"

"Just a few changes of clothes." Finn smiled. "If I woke her, we'd never leave." It was hard to tell if Finn's was joking or not. "Anyway, we need to get a move on. After sunrise they leave whether we're there or not." They marched on towards the meeting place.

Finn was practically glowing. Everything was going just like he planned, with one little exception. Their relationship was strictly secret, no one knew about it except Finn's mom and maybe Shad. But they had gone to great lengths to convince the bard otherwise. Finn wasn't happy about having to pretend he didn't like Harv that way, but he understood this was the only way to keep them from getting killed.

"Hey Harv," Finn said after a while of comfortable silence.

"Yeah?" Finn slipped his hand into Harv's.

"Thanks for bringing me along."

"Oh...umm..." Harv blushed and squeezed Finn's hand. It amused Finn that he could have such an effect on him.

+ o +

The sun peaked over the horizon when they finally arrived and relished the chance to see their old friends from graduation.

"So Finn, what's it like being the only bard for the platoon?" Trevor teased.

"Oh-ho, it will be a difficult job, but really is anyone else suited for the job?" Finn bragged. _Great_, Harv groaned, _inflate his ego more._

"Are you ready for the responsibility, leader?" Cliff chuckled.

"What?" Harv's eyes widened. Cliff, still monstrously tall, patted Harv on the shoulder.

"Well, technically a knight has to be general, but someone has to be second in command."

"So we all agreed it should be you." Trevor chimed.

"All of you?" Harv was surprised Emet hadn't objected. Come to think of it... "Where's Emet?" The gaggle of warriors looked around, but the short warrior was nowhere to be found.

"Alright... maggots?" The group looked up to see a blond knight astride a grey horse. Finn, of course, ducked behind Harv. "We need to head East to the border of Cailburry and Grimalde."

"Who are you?" A random warrior shouted.

"I will be your general for the next five years. My name is Shiel Berwickshire, but you shall address me as Sir Berwickshire." Satisfied with this answer another warrior spoke up.

"We can't leave yet, Emet isn't here." Bruiser argued. "He's been talking about his for months."

"...Emet?" Shiel frowned.

"Boy Emet!" Finn clarified from behind Harv.

"...right." Shiel tugged at the reins of his horse. "Well, the sun has already risen. He knew when we would be leaving. We can't delay any longer. Move out." Grudgingly the group moved on. Though Emet's absence was upsetting, it couldn't stop Finn and Harv from leaving to their internship. They only had five years to hold onto their relationship before reality came crashing down around them.

+ o +

Emet banged on the door to her room. Her bag lay torn on the floor.

"Let me out!" She demanded.

"Oh no, you will stay right there missy." Her mother scolded as she slipped the key into her pocket. "This is for your own good."

"Cutting you hair?" He father frowned, "Wearing pants? What were you thinking?"

"You're grounded until we can think of something better." They had caught her sneaking out the back. Unfortunately for her, they thought she had been a young man preying upon the girls of the guild. It wasn't until they dragged her into the light that they recognized her to be their daughter.

She gave up pounding on the door and ran to the window. It was a five storey drop down. They'd definitely hear her if she fell from that height and would injure herself in the process. She couldn't even out run them as she was now. The sun shone brightly in the sky; no doubt the warriors had left without her. She punched the desk and sank to her stool. It wasn't fair! She was stuck here, forever. For the first time, Emet cried.

**Final Notes: The will be a sequel, I'm working on it right now.**

***Unofficial Soundtrack***

Track 1) Daylight - Maroon 5

Track 2) Good Intent - Kimbra

Track 3) Cameo Lover - Kimbra

Track 4) Just So You Know - Jesse McCartney

Track 5) Angel With a Shotgun - The Cab

Track 6) Oh No! - Marina & the Diamonds

Track 7) Bombshell Blonde - Owl City

Track 8) Galaxies - Owl City

Track 9) Catgroove - Parov Stelar

Track 10) Happy - Leona Lewis

Track 11) Bromance - Ryan Higa and Chester See

Track 12) Rotten Heresy - Hatsune Miku

Track 13) Endless Waltz - Kagamine Len and Megurine Luka

Track 14) Story of Evil (Music Box) - Vocaloid

Track 15) Trust in Me - Selena Gomez

Track 16) YOLO - The Lonely Island

Track 17) Are You Satisfied? - Marina and the Diamonds.


End file.
